This Old Temple: New Jedi Order Reset
by ardavenport
Summary: C-3PO has been assigned the task of keeping the log of progress of Luke Skywalker's adventures in Jedi Temple management, along with all the various persons who turn up when you tell the whole galaxy that you are reviving the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 1**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"Ahem. I am C-3PO, Human-cyborg relations.

"I am assisting Master Luke Skywalker, um, Jedi Knight, in recovering the, ah, well. . . . the remains of the previous old Order of Jedi Knights. Of the Old Republic. And, apparently, I believe, beginning a new one. Or so I'm told.

"Master Luke has tasked me with this log of our significant events for this project. Well, I did suggest it. Since there will be a lot searching and researching and I don't know what else. Master Luke is a bit vague about what will happen. I'm not really sure he knows.

"I'm not really sure what this all means. But we are on our way to Coruscant to begin.

"And I am so glad that awful rebellion is over. The galaxy will do much better without that horrible Empire."

= = = Beeeeebebebebe - irz - oooop - fztttttt = = =

"Well, I don't know why you should say that R2. That's a perfectly valid thing to say about all the things we've been through."

= = = Totototototo-mlaaazzztt = = =

"Yes, yes, yes. All right."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 2**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Well, Coruscant is certainly exciting. It's the center of the Galactic Republic now. The new one.

"Well, there is some confusion about that in the New Senate. Quite a lot of systems don't want to be part of the Republic at all. How odd. But I'm not really well versed in those things. I expect they'll sort it out.

"We have been assigned very nice rooms here. And a lovely view of the city- - -"

= = = Bbblllaaaattt - oop teeteeteeteeteet - tifz = = =

"Yes, yes, R2, I'm getting to that.

"Our task. Hmm. I don't really know what to call it. It's not really a project, not a formal one. And it's not a mission. At least not like what we've had. At least not with anyone shooting at us. Or chasing us. Or with anything blowing up.

"Really we're not doing anything like that at all anymore. . . ."

= = = Muuuu - zzzzeett zzzakkk - zat = = =

"Of course I don't miss it. I was merely speculating."

= = = Da - boop = = =

"Oh yes, our project. I don't really know what we should call it. It's not like anything we've been doing and it does seem to be a long term assignment."

= = = Heebe - da - heebe - da Ooop twzzzt twzzzzt = = =

"Mission: Jedi? Well, I suppose that is what Master Luke called it when he was looking for information on the Jedi when we were still the Alliance. There really wasn't much there to find then. He didn't need us for that. This is very different."

= = = Fffzzaatt - pmmffzzt. Budududududu - eeeeeeet = = =

"Oh really? And how much do you know about Jedi?"

= = = Ooooooop - oot - fzztx - heebe toop ooop - a - oop - a teep - teep = = =

"What? That's ridiculous. You were not."

"Oh fine. Have it your own way. But we still don't have a designation for this project. Personally, I think it should reflect Master Luke's priorities."

= = = Ooo-doop = = =

"Well, Master Luke has several priorities. Apparently, he is to revive the entire Jedi Order. I don't really know how he's supposed to do that. I thought they were all killed.

"He is also supposed to take charge of the Jedi Temple. I haven't seen it, but it's supposed to be quite large and was sealed up by the Emperor. Master Luke hopes to find information about the Jedi there. They apparently had quite large Archives.

"And it's been announced on the Galactic Holo-Net that Master Luke is restoring the Jedi Order.

"There are 323,677 inquiries about the Jedi from all over the New Republic already. It will take me nearly two days to go through all those.

"Oh, this task is quite overwhelming."

= = = Mmmeeeezzzeeett - ooop - tutututututututututu - boooop - fzzzzzzaat. = = =

"Yes, yes, R2, I know you're helping. But really, we should have more help.

"I shall speak to Master Luke about it. Right away. Tomorrow morning.

"Oh, after he's done his training. He always gets up so early, but then he just sits there for so long. And sometimes. . . . well. . . . things happen. All on their own. I don't like to come too close. . . . . Well, I will just say that I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground."

= = = . = = =

"Well, I don't think it's that funny. And I notice that you're never around when Master Luke is training."

= = = Ootootootoommmuuuum = = =

"Oh really? Well, we shall ask for help, tomorrow. After Master Luke's training."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 3**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording."

"C-3PO speaking."

"Well, we have been very busy. So many inquiries. There were quite a lot of people who were friendly to the Jedi before the Empire killed them all. Far to many of them to speak to I'm afraid. But some of these recorded messages will help."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * The following is a pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

Greetings.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"Please accept my apologies for such an impersonal recorded response, but my time is limited and there have been many communications.

"I would be most grateful if you would send a record of any information you have about the Jedi to Galactic Com-channel El-El-AyTu-Five-Five-Seven. It will accept any record format.

"Again, you have my gratitude for your assistance. Thank-you."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * The following is a pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

"Greetings."

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"I regret this recorded response to your communication about the Jedi. Please accept my apologies for such an impersonal response, but my time is limited and I cannot respond to all inquiries.

"The status of all Jedi of the Old Republic is listed on Galactic Com Archive Yu-Yu-Bee-Cha-Six-Zero-Zero-Zero. The losses were terrible, but the Jedi did not mourn their dead. Hrrr-mmmph. They do not. They served the Old Republic, and the Force, with honor.

"There are, however, some Jedi whose status is not known. If you have any information about any of them, please forward that information to Galactic Com-channel Kay-Tu-Em-Em-Enel-Four-Poe-Poe-Nu-Ve-Eighty-Eight-Del.

"Thank-you."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * The following is a pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

"Greetings."

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

Thank-you for your information about the Jedi. I regret this recorded response, but my time is limited. Your help is appreciated and another com will be sent after your information is evaluated.

"May the Force be with you."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * The following is a pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

"This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"All inquiries about myself or the current status of the Jedi cannot be answered at this time. General information from the Holo-net and the released records of the Rebel Alliance are on Galactic Com-channel Vee-Vee-Zero-Thirty-Seven-Gee-Ohm-Tee-Seventy-One.

*** * End pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * The following is a pre-recorded message * * Beeeeeeep**

"This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Bzzztt-bzzzzzttttt

"3PO? Is this com working? The light's not on."

"Oh!"

tap tap tap

"Oh dear."

tap tap Bzzzzzzzt

"Oh, now I think it's back."

clink tap tap

"OK. But have this checked. And cut this part out."

"Of course, Master Luke."

"All right. Hunh-hunuh."

"This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"This is Galactic Com-channel El-El-AyTu-Five-Five-Six. You will find here information about the Jedi and the Jedi Order.

"It is regrettable that so much has been lost during the time of the Empire. And even worse, that so much mis-information was circulated by the Emperor himself, during his reign. The lies and crimes of the Sith during the time of the Empire are also included in this Archives. But it is not the Jedi way to dwell on what is past. It is here so that what has happened can be known. And it should be known also that the line between Jedi and Sith is not always as clear as it was once thought.

"If you have any further information to contribute, please send a record of any information you have to Galactic Com-channel El-El-AyTu-Five-Five-Seven. It will accept any record format.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

* * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 4**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording."

"C-3PO speaking."

"Master Luke has procured some much needed help for us, through Princess Leia. We now have several droids to take care of the communications. And the data.

"There really isn't much left about the Jedi. That horrible Emperor destroyed so much. It's horrible! Massive databanks, just erased! Oh!

"It makes me shiver just to think about it.

"But there is quite a lot of information to go through. Oh, Master Luke says that quite a lot of it is wrong. Planted by the Empire to discredit the Jedi. But even he isn't really sure about some of it.

"And there do seem to be quite a few people throughout the galaxy who preserved some things. Master Luke says at great personal risk to themselves. I don't know how useful some of them are. Oh, I suppose the lightsabers. And certainly the data archives, though quite a few contradict each other. It will take some time to sort that out.

"But I'm really not sure what we're going to do about some of the other things. Apparently there are some personal effects, odd things that are supposed to have belonged to Jedi, but since they're dead, it's really not clear what they're for. Well, the clothes are obvious and some personal decoration and tools; but they're quite common. Hardly anything that can't be replaced. It's very odd why any of it should be special. And there are some strange bits that we're not really sure what they are.

"Ooooh, and it's quite disturbing how many people are . . . . hostile to Jedi. And supported the Emperor. He was so horrible. And I'm really concerned about some of the others. Some of them should seek professional help. Really, Master Luke could not possibly have anything to do with the brain waves of anyone. At least not anyone on other planets. I think.

"Oh, but they tried to send us stormtroopers to help with security! Really! I - I - I . . . just can't abide them. I don't care who they're supposed to be working for now.

"Well, we have help now. I just hope we can mange all this. . . . . I'm still not sure Master Luke knows where this is all going.

"Oh, and Master Luke is looking at the Jedi Temple today. Just the outside. Apparently there is some trouble with going inside for now. He took R2 with him. I hope it's interesting."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 5**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.

"I don't really know what to say. It's just too much.

"I-I-I _never_ had a memory wipe."

"But. . . . . .I suppose if I had, I wouldn't know. Would I?

"Oh, it's just too terrible to think about."

"What are you doing, goldenrod?"

"Oh, oh, Captain Solo, I was just recording our logs about your visit to the Jedi Temple and I'm - I'm quite overwhelmed by it all."

"Why? You weren't there?"

"Well, no. But you returned so quickly, and R2. . . . poor R2."

"He's just having his memory downloaded, 3PO."

"I suppose you might think that way. But I can assure you that it is _very_ uncomfortable. Quite unpleasant."

"Yeah, well, R2 could of said something about having maps of the place before we got into it. Or about being Luke's father's droid."

"Well, why should he? No one asked about it. And Chewbacca never said anything about knowing this Master Yoda, did he?"

"Chewie doesn't talk much about the Clone Wars. He was . . . . on the losing side. And. . . . Wookiees don't like to lose. And he likes the kid, but he didn't really think Luke was serious about this Jedi stuff until, y'know, he got serious."

"Until he trained with Master Yoda?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooooooo - weeeeeep - tuu - weeeeeeep

"Oh! Oh! Oh dear. Poor R2. Master Luke is being careful with him Captain Solo?"

"When has he ever not been? And you're going to be next anyway."

"Me? Me? But R2 said that I'd had a memory wipe. Ooooooohhh, oooooohhhh. I wouldn't have any data from the time I was supposed to be his mother's protocol droid."

"Luke's just going to check your back-ups. Just in case they missed something. Won't hurt a bit."

"Ooooooooh, oooooooooohhhhhh.

"Oh dear.

"Ooooh, ooooooh, oooooooooh.

"That isn't reassuring at all.

"I'm quite out of sorts. This is simply too much. I - I - "

"3PO!"

"Oh! Master Luke?"

"I'm ready for you, 3PO."

"Oh. Oh dear."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 6**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"There has been quite a lot going on.

"7X-T0 and 7X-T1 have been very busy with communications. It's slowed down a little, only four thousand new ones a day now. Most of it's fairly routine. . . . . except for the disturbing ones.

"We've added some more recorded messages; Master Luke allowed me to do those.

"And after that awful download, Master Luke and Captain Solo went back to the Jedi Temple and found quite a lot of damage inside.

"The Jedi Temple Archives were completely destroyed. There was hardly a scrap of anything to be found. But they'll have to search it anyway. And certainly tidy up. The Senate has engaged a group of scholars and historians to help with the work. They're very well regarded at the higher learning institutions on Coruscant.

"But none of that can really be started until they take care of this funeral business.

"It's so upsetting for poor R2. He's actually been in the Temple. I've been too busy here, but the images are very disturbing. And of course R2 really was there before the Empire. Apparently all the droids that the Jedi had were destroyed by the stormtroopers. How horrible! There are whole sections burned and quite unrecognizable. All of that will have to be taken out and sent away. And while they don't think there's any serious structural damage, that will have to be checked as well.

"But before any of that can be done, they have to remove the Jedi. The emperor wanted to make an example of them. To show to people. So, he left all the bodies where they were. They just scanned them to identify them. They found those in the Emperor's Archives. They're a bit ghoulish, really. But Emperor Palpatine was quite an unpleasant person. Really.

"The stormtroopers apparently took the lightsabers and lined them all next to the bodies. Rows and rows of them. I suppose to identify them as well. You would think that if they were going to go to so much trouble that they would have tidied up the rest of it all. But no. After the Emperor was done with everyone looking at it they just sealed the whole Temple up.

"We have found that Jedi did cremate their dead at the Temple, but there's just too much damage; there are just too many bodies. They're going to have to take them to a city crematoria. It will be quite an event. Master Luke does not want anything special done, but Princess Leia and Lando Calrissian have said that it's unavoidable. Quite a few important people plan to attend."

"I'll have to go with Master Luke to help with the transport and the city droids. I'm not really looking forward to going to the Jedi Temple while they collect the bodies. It sounds like such a gloomy place.

"And R2-D2 insists that it's haunted. Not that I can imagine that any droid would think such a thing, but. . . . R2-D2 does say that Master Luke talks to himself there.

"More than usual, that is."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

.

.

.

"This is _The Day Cycle_ on Holo-Net News Channel Zee-Tu-Tu-Tem-Tem-Aye-Vod-Eight.

"And this is your announcer, Ebmet Kaquos, and we are attending the final funeral rites of the Jedi Knights who were massacred at the Temple on Coruscant when the then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine suppressed their 'supposed' rebellion just before he declared himself galactic emperor.

"I'm here with the Senate Liaison to the Jedi Temple, Lando Calrissian. Liason Calrissian, I understand you hold the title of 'General'?"

"Oh, that was back during the Rebellion. Liaison is just fine with me."

"Of course. We are hovering over the Jedi Temple and there is considerable activity below. Liaison Calrission, could you please give us some background for what is taking place?"

"Well, as you can see, the bodies are being loaded into the transports. It is quite a large operation with over 3,000 identified bodies of Jedi as well as several hundred badly burned remains of Jedi of all species and ages."

"That included quite a few younglings I understand?"

"Yes, sadly that is true. A whole future generation of Jedi was wiped out by the clone troops at the dawn of the Empire. The Emperor was quite ruthless."

"And I understand that the ceremony will be minimal, without any spoken tribute at all?"

"That's true. While they marked their own passing, the Jedi did not mourn their dead, or those who had joined the Force, as they would say. They preferred a quiet, dignified ceremony of cremation without any public displays of grief, before those who had been left behind moved on. An admirable sentiment."

"We can see Luke Skywalker directing the activities down below. I am told that he has resigned his position of commander in the Rebel Alliance. Should we address him as Knight Skywalker? I have spoken with several of the scholars on the team examining the Jedi Temple who have referred to him as Master Skywalker."

"Well, while Luke is honored by their deference, the rank of Master was reserved for those who had trained others to knighthood. Knight Skywalker will be fine."

"And I understand that Knight Skywalker will be training others to be Jedi?"

"Well, that does depend on locating suitable candidates, of course. And we have several open com channels on the Galactic Holo-Net through which anyone may contact us if they have any information about that or anything else about the Jedi. To date, we have received quite a lot data to work on."

"But there may be some leads on those 'suitable candidates'?

"Weeeeeeeellll, I can't say anything specific about that right now, Ebmet. But there may be some possibilities in the future."

"We shall certainly look forward to hearing about those, of course.

"It appears that the last the last transports are being loaded now and the procession is beginning to assemble. One whole traffic lane will be vacated for the trip to the Republica Crematoria. A rare instance indeed on Coruscant. While that is happening, perhaps you could tell us more about what was found in the Jedi Temple once it was unsealed, Liaison Calrissian?"

"Well, of course there were the bodies. They were left where they were. As an example of his power."

"Before he had the Temple sealed, Emperor Palpatine is rumored to have regularly taken people on private 'tours' of the Jedi Temple, to impress upon them the penalty for opposing him."

"He was ruthless. And he liked people to know it. No doubt about that."

"What other things have you found inside the Temple so far?"

"There is quite a lot of damage to repair; we had to reinforce the roof for one thing, but our primary mission was to salvage any information we could about the Jedi. Sadly, the famed Jedi Archives were found to be completely destroyed. There are few people who think they might be able to reconstruct some data storage, but it would be only a fraction of what was lost."

"That is uncharacteristic of Palpatine. To just destroy such a legendary Archives like that. He was notorious for hoarding information, a weapon he used almost as effectively as he did the clone troops,. Perhaps he saved a copy of it?"

"I suppose anything's possible, but Palptine's hidden treasures keep getting larger every day that passes. I'm not ready to pin my hopes on that."

"Of course.

"I see that the transports have assembled and the lead one is lifting off from the roof of the Temple. Our holo-scanners will be traveling with them in the entourage for the short trip to the Crematoria.

"Luke Skywalker is mounting the lead transport now. . . .

"And we begin.

"After this ceremony, what will be next for the Temple?"

"Then the real work begins. Our teams will begin removing the wreckage and start the reconstruction. We will carefully examine it for any useful information and in case we missed any remains. We'll still be operating with life-support masks for some parts of the Temple for awhile until we're sure the atmosphere's been thoroughly scrubbed for any toxins. The Sector Ecology Committees are pretty picky about what we might vent into the area. I understand they've been touchy ever since the Clone Wars, when things were dropping out of the sky."

"I believe the touchiness of the Coruscant Ecology Committees not only pre-dates the Empire, but the Old Republic itself.

"We are passing by the Senate complex now. Quiet a few dignitaries are standing outside at attention to pay their respects.

"I understand that Senator Leia Organa, representing the Displaced Persons of the Republic is present. . . . she is standing with Mon Mothma and all of the primary supporting worlds of the Rebellion, including, I understand the Senator and the newly elected Queen of Naboo.

"I understand that Senator Organa and her brother, Knight Skywalker, have familial relations on Naboo?"

"Yes, through their mother, who was a former Queen and Senator herself, but of course their birth at the time was kept secret because of the danger from the Empire."

"It is rumored that Senator Organa herself has Jedi potential, and will be trained by her brother?"

"Well, that is a little undecided at the moment. She does have the potential, but nothing will happen until the Displaced Persons are settled and that position in the Senate is dissolved. That will take a few years. Nothing will be decided for awhile yet."

"Senator Organa is involved in the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple?"

"Mmmmmm, only in a supporting role from her place in the Senate for now. She actually serves as an unofficial liaison between the Senate, Chancellor and the Jedi through her brother, just as I am serving as liaison between the Jedi and the Senate. And the holo-net community and the Jedi as well."

"Which at the moment has a membership of one, Knight Skywalker."

"True. Hopefully that will be changing in the near future."

"We will look forward to hearing more about that.

"We are now approaching the Republica Crematoria. The transports are slowing down. . . . .

"Knight Skywalker has disembarked and is speaking with the Crematoria officials now. . . . .

"This is the largest operation that any Crematoria has handled since the end the Clone Wars. . . .

"The first large transport is hovering into position now. . . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom

"The Crematoria is sounding a mourning bell. Again, it has not been used on this world since the end of the Clone Wars. . . .

"Knight Skywalker is standing at attention as the bodies are taken into the Cemetoria fires. After that, the remains are to be sent to the nearest planetary recyclers. None of the Jedi remains are to be treated any differently from any other citizen of Coruscant.

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

"Now the second transport is hovering into position. . . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

"And the third . . . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

"We are now nearly halfway through these solemn rites. The unloading of the bodies from the transports has gone smoothly. Knight Skywalker has remained standing, watching over each one.

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom . . . .

ooo. . .

"This is the last transport of the dead from the Jedi Temple."

ooo. . .

Oooooooooom, Oooooooooom, Ooooooooom

ooo. . .

"That is the final sounding of the mourning bell. Knight Skywalker has bowed his head and is taking one last look toward the crematoria.

"Now he is leaving, going back to the first transport to return to the Jedi Temple. There is a little delay with a protocol droid, but now they are inside. Liaison Calrissian, I understand that this is to be the only official memorial?"

"Yes, as I said before, the Jedi did not mourn their dead, only commemorated their passing. And Knight Skywalker has asked the New Republic to respect that."

"Of course.

"This concludes our transmission of the final rites of the Jedi, massacred at the establishment of the Empire.

"This is your announcer, Ebmet Kaquos, for _The Day Cycle_ on Holo-Net News Channel Zee-Tu-Tu-Tem-Tem-Aye-Vod-Eight. Signing off."

.

.

.

* * *

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

* * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

** - - - Part 7**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"R2D2 has been quite insufferable. He thinks he knows everything. . . . just because he knows so much.

"He's given Master Luke quite a long and sordid history. Apparently R2 started out as an astromech of the royal house of Naboo in the service of Master Luke's mother. On one of their star ship cruisers. Really, R2 can be quite full of himself. He only left when Master Luke's mother gave him to service in the Jedi Temple to help Master Luke's father

"I suppose that would explain why R2 would have so much information about the Jedi Temple.

"I don't know what to think of what R2 has said about me. R2D2 says that I was put together by Master Luke's father. . . . from spare parts! And that I lived on Master Luke's uncle's farm. Before Master Luke was born! I just find that so outrageous. I know I'd never been to Tatooine before; dreadful planet.

"Though I do like the part about me serving a Senator, Master Luke's mother. Quite a prestigious assignment.

"But I don't remember any of it. And Master Luke seemed terribly disappointed not to find anything. He looked a bit _too_ thoroughly, I think.

= = = Muuuu-eet-eet - zzzakkk - fwoop = = =

"Well, of course he did for you. You actually had all that old data cluttering up your circuits for him to find. Really R2, you memory buffers must be in a frightful state."

= = = Zzzzii-fffffrrrriiii-bbbbzzzzzzzzztttttt-fffffzzzztttttttt = = =

"Really!! R2, you watch your language!"

= = = Mmmeeeewwwwhheeett - ooop-oop-oop - tutu-du-tu-du-ttttt = = =

"I am most assuredly not empty-headed! I am quite valuable to Master Luke's efforts as I am. I don't know how you can manage to power down if even half of what you've said is true. The Clone Wars alone are just too horrible to contemplate."

= = = Rrrrrbbrrrbb - bbbfffff- yoop-ti-ti-ti-ti-yoop - fffmmmwwwaaap = = =

"Well I don't suppose I could know whether or not it was just one battle or not, would I? What did you come over here for anyway?"

= = = eb-etetee-meeeeeep - uuuuup - flu-eep = = =

"Oh! Oh yes that's right. Master Luke is going to meet someone. Apparently, a friend of one of the scholars working with Master Luke on the Jedi Temple, knows another person who has an acquaintance who said he was forced into hiding when the Empire was created. Because he said that he grew up in the Jedi Temple. But he wasn't actually a Jedi. Apparently there was some kind of problem over that.

"Master Luke has promised to record the interview and he's taking R2. He sounded quite hopeful about it."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

* * *

"There. R2's recording. We're trying to start some kind of Archive. The Senate wants records.

"So, what can you tell me?"

"What? Aren't you going to preface the holo? If it's going to be an official record?"

"Huh?"

"You start with names, times, dates and purpose. I've done enough research interviews to know how to do these things."

"But R2's doing all that."

"Yeah, in the holo-headers, if you want to go digging around in those every time you want to look something up later. You'll make things a lot easier for yourself if you start it off right."

"Oh, um, okay. I'm Luke Skywalker and you're - - "

"Methian Albenes Bren. I've been going by just Bren while I've been in hiding. Not very original, but it saves a lot of confusion to keep it simple. But before that I was a full professor and statistical historian at the Zeratz University in Subu City on Didmer. Very good position. But had to take an early retirement when the Empire started up."

"Why?"

"Why? The Jedi were declared enemies of the Empire. And any of their sympathizers. Or anybody who had any connections to them. I just wasn't on the first target list. Had time to sell everything and get out. Took a bath on my apartment. Tried to get my sister out but she wouldn't budge. Stubborn nerf-cow. It was almost too late when she got fired from her job.

Lucky a couple of her offspring had some sense to make plans and got themselves and her out."

"Is she here?"

"Calpian? Nooooo, she died a few years ago. Natural causes though. She was a few years older than I am and she ate too much. Told her she should have taken better care of herself."

"And she had a family?"

"Hah! She had nine younglings. Woman didn't know when to stop. She loved 'em all but it must have been the will of the Force that I came back to help her out. Don't know what she would have done if I hadn't.

"But don't get any of your hopes up. There aren't three midichlorians between the lot of them. Or any of their offspring either. I know. But you can have 'em checked if you want. Don't suppose it would hurt, since there's nothing to find."

"Um, we're still working on that. The Empire banned the technology and we're not sure what we've found is working right."

"Oh? Tried it on yourself yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Eh. I suppose it doesn't really matter, seeing that you haven't got much to compare it with anyway."

"So, you were tested then? When you were born?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone in the old Republic was screened at birth or at least in their first year. Nobody paid much attention to it, it was so rare to have Jedi potential. But I did. And my parents gave me to the Jedi to be raised at the Temple. My sister always said she envied me that. She didn't get along with our parents. They weren't bad people, but they sure liked to complain about everything."

"But what happened then?"

"What happened? I didn't get picked. You didn't get chosen by a Knight to be trained by your thirteenth birthday they sent you to the Agri-Corps. Or sometimes the Exploration Corps."

"Why?"

"That was the Jedi Code. That's just how it was. I thought you were trained by Master Yoda."

"He didn't say anything about that. I guess there was kind of a lot that he skipped."

"How long did he train you? I heard you were an adult before you even started."

"Yeah. And I only trained with Yoda for about ninety, a hundred days. Didn't even finish that right."

"Oooooh, you've got to have some real natural talent with the Force to get you good enough to take on a Sith with just that. And come out of it alive. But Yoda always used to say that all we needed to know we learned as younglings, but it would take a Jedi a lifetime to learn it.

"Yeah, he said that to me, too. So, why weren't you in the Argi-Corps? You said you were a statistical historian?"

"You stay in the Agri-Corps only until you kill enough plants. After that they start nudging you toward a different career, but I wasn't going to the Exploration Corps, spend all my time in the back of beyond past the outer rim.

"But I heard you were a farmer?"

"Yeah. I grew up on Tatooine. On my uncle's moisture farm."

"They have to grow moisture on Tatooine?"

"No you had to extract it from the atmosphere, grow lichen and algae with it for crops. And you could sell any of the excess water, if you had any."

"Ugh. Sounds pretty harsh. And now you're a Jedi. Isn't that something. Farmer now a Jedi. Being a farmer used to be the scariest thing you could say to a Jedi Initiate.

"Y'know the Jedi talked proud about how few Jedi were 'Lost' to the Order. You could count the number of Knights who ever left the Order on one hand. . . . . if you were a Pfordian I suppose. But they couldn't keep track of how many left the Agri-Corps, not with a whole galaxy out there. A lot stayed but they didn't keep you if you didn't want to stay. And you got a pretty good education at the Temple no matter how it turned out, good enough to get you into some fine universities if you had a taste for it."

"And you did?"

"Yup. I like analyzing things too much. Figuring how things worked, how things happened. I think that's why I didn't get picked by a Master. To use the Force, you have to take it as it is. Just throw yourself off the ledge and let it take you. It doesn't work if you're always stopping trying to figure out what's going on. I didn't really figure that out until I was over thirty. A bit late really."

"But you know it now?"

"I think so. I did some research about the Jedi and the Force when I got my first professorship. Had to get it out of my system, I guess. Went through a lot of Jedi and Force philosophy and their histories.

"Y'see, there's limits to what any sentient can take in because of their nature. The Force is beyond that. At least for anything in this galaxy. It'll always be a mystery because to really know how it works, we'd have to be some other kind of sentient. Not tied to this time and space anyway. And if we were, we sure wouldn't be here. We'd be somewhere and something else.

"So, you don't worry about how the Force works to use it. You just do. The worrying just gets in the way. That makes sense to me. It just took me a few decades too long to figure it out."

"So, do you think you could still use it?"

"Use what?"

"The Force."

"Well, I mean, I suppose. I can feel it. A bit. I keep up with the meditation exercises. They're good for a lot of other things, especially stress. My early academic years were a little rough. And then when I had to dump everything and hide out from the Empire. . . . hey, why are you asking me that?"

"What?"

"About the Force. Why are you asking me? You took down two Sith Lords. I haven't got anything that touches that. What are you thinking?"

"Well, I thought. . . . if you still wanted to be trained to be a Jedi. . . ."

"What? Me?" You've got to be kidding. I'm almost four times you age!"

"Well, there aren't a lot applicants right now."

"I'd be the galaxy's oldest Padawan. You don't want to be stuck with me. Somebody a lot younger is going to come along."

"Well, when they show up I'll train them."

"You can only have one Padawan. It's in the Code!"

"I didn't get that part of the Code!"

"Well. . . . . . . . oh. Right.

"Guess you got a point there. Way things are, you could write your own Code. . . . . . . .I guess, you're going to have to."

"I guess I could use some help."

"Whoa. That's . . . . pretty big. I was just thinking that I'd be filling you in on a few things. Thought you'd already have everything."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Well, yeah. Of course! But you've got to tell me one thing, first."

"Sure. What is it?"

"How did you do it? Vader, I mean. How did you turn him? Get him to turn on Palpatine. Well, not that. Sith always turn on each other. It's in their genes. But he sacrificed himself for you. That's not the dark side at all. How'd you get Vader to do that??

"It wasn't Vader who did it. It was Anakin Skywalker. My father."

"Wouldn't have been anything left of him. Not after being a Sith. And not after being in that black suit all those years. You know what he did. Being a Sith is as good as being dead. Any Jedi would know that."

"That's what Ben said. And Yoda. They were wrong. My father was still there."

"Well. . . . . Master Yoda wrong. I guess it's a whole new galaxy. . . . . . .Master. Heh heh."

"I'm not a Master."

"You are now, kid! Ha ha! You should have thought of that before you asked me."

"Yeah, well. . . . . . then don't call me 'kid'."

* * *

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**- - - End Part 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 8**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"I'm here with R2, and we're accompanying Master Luke, Captain Solo and Chewbacca and this Bren person at the Jedi Temple. Apparently, he's Professor Bren, but his credentials are a bit dated.

"Aaaaaaah, they're just removing the plates over the main entrance. Do stay back R2. It's very dangerous work."

= = = fffrrrrrppp-eee-veemruuuuup - oooop - rrrrrrtttt = = =

[[ ]]

[[ Clang! ]]

[[ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm - rrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmm - rrrrrrmmmmm ]]

[[ Clang! Clang! ]]

[[ RRrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm - RRRRRrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmm - rrrrmm - rrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm ]]

[[ CLANG!! ]]

"Look at that. I walked out that door when I was thirteen. Long time ago. Never thought I'd ever be back. Especially not this way."

"Happy to be back?"

"Happy's not the word I'd use, Solo."

"Come on."

"Come along, R2. Don't dawdle."

"Rrrrrrrrooouuuuuhhh - ooooooffff-ooofff!"

"Come on Chewie. They took out the ghosts."

"You hope."

"What's that supposed to mean, Bren?"

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrr-urrrhhh - ooo - ooomm."

"Hey, who's that?"

"Who?"

"I don't know. A vagrant. Who would have though it. A vagrant on Coruscant. That's never happened before. Hunh!"

"What a minute. . . . ."

"Oh, Master Luke, I don't think you should go near that person. He does not look entirely safe. Oh, R2 stay back!"

"Hey, kid I don't think - - "

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, don't shoot, you idiot!!"

= = = Pffffffeeeuuuuummm! Pffffffeeeuuuuummm! = = =

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**- - - End Part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 9**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"This has been quite a day. We were just going to go into the Jedi Temple when Master Luke encountered a vagrant. A very untidy looking person. Uuuugh. I know the lower levels are very unseemly, but it is really a surprise to see anyone like that up above. Most disturbing.

"Well, there was an incident. It looked like he attacked Master Luke, but I don't know how since he didn't exactly get near him and he didn't have any weapons. And Captain Solo tried to shoot him. Really Captain Solo tries to shoot quite a lot of things. But Professor Bren stopped him. And now Master Luke and Professor Bren are quite excited. I really don't know what about."

"3PO?"

"Oh! Senator Leia. Hello- -"

"Where's Luke?"

"He's with - -"

"Leia?"

"Han. . . . . .I came looking for Luke. We got an ID on that vagrant you picked up."

"Oh yeah, really? Well, he and Bren are back there with a couple medical droids trying to pry him off the walls and hose him down. It doesn't look like they'll get much out of him for awhile, so they're planning on going back into the Temple.

"So, who is he?"

"According to his DNA check and Palpatine's most wanted list, he's Ayzhur Ahmus, one time Jedi Knight of the Old Republic."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. He's an exact match."

"I thought they killed them all."

"Well, they missed one. Right under their noses, too. He's listed as 'presumed dead' since they found his lightsaber, but they never had any remains."

"Oh, that's what I'd want to see, a crazy old yef-scare like that waving around a lightsaber. Where'd they find it anyway?"

"An illegal weapons dealer swore to the Imperial interrogators that he bought it from someone who said he found it in the Temple sector, just before they executed him."

"Hunh. And this guy's been here on Coruscant all along. Hmm. He hasn't been doing too well, has he?"

"No."

"Ah, Senator Leia, would you like me to get Master Luke?"

"Yes, thank-you, 3PO."

"I guess the kid's going to be pretty excited. He finally got one.

"Hey, what's this thing still doing on - - -"

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

[ author's note: The character, Ayzhur Ahmus, actually first appears in my story 'Begin'. ]**

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

* * *

"Are you sure there's power in this thing?"

"Yeah. . . .

"There. The light's on. "We'll just need R2 to direct the lift."

"Isn't he supposed to be recording this?"

"Yeah, he can do both."

"Not that. You're supposed to preface the recording."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm with Methian Bren. We're in the Jedi Temple and we're about to go up into the Council spire."

"I guess that'll do. But no wonder the records are such a mess."

"They're not bad. 3PO's been doing a good job."

"You haven't been giving him enough direction. You weren't even cross-referencing the incoming coms against Palpatine's Jedi enemies list. We've got a lot of people to talk to who've been left waiting for too long. And now we've got this Ahmus guy on our hands - - - I can't believe he checked out - - - that's going to set us back even further."

"Sorry."

"Don't say 'sorry' to me. You're the Master."

"Well what am I suppose to say?"

"Well, a Jedi Master caught screwing up would have bowed and admitted to everyone that he failed."

"That's better?"

"No, but I'd like hearing it."

"Get in the lift. Come on R2. We need to go to the top first."

"Y'know I've never been all the way up here."

"No?"

"A lowly Initiate? If you had to go up to see the Jedi Council, it wouldn't have been for anything good. And I was good kid.

"There's coms halfway up, but I don't know if the clones would have left anything for us to find. We might as well start off at the top and work our way down. Maybe when Ayzhur stops talking to himself we can take him up here to jog his memory a bit. He would have stood before the Council. Every Knight did at some time or other."

"He's doing better."

"He's drooling a bit less now. That's about all I'll swear to. I can see why you don't want any records on him just yet. . . . ."

"Here we are.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . .Unh. The door's stuck."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem for you. Master."

"You know, I don't hear a lot of respect whenever you say that."

"Say what?"

"Master."

"Hmm. That's probably because there isn't any. I'll work on it.

"Here, give it a go with the door. A little flick with the Force will pop it open.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. There it is. Did anyone ever tell you you're pretty strong with the Force?"

"Once or twice."

- - - sniff sniff - - -

"Ugh, pretty musty. Didn't think that all that old Jedi wisdom would get so stale.

"But this is it. Where they made all the big decisions. Must have been something during the Clone Wars. Just before it happened."

"You said Ben was on the Council?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Oh, yeah. He was all over the holo-net during the Clone Wars. And your father. People have been sending some of those old recordings on the coms. Things they saved before Palpatine had it all purged. You should look at them sometime."

"Yeah, I know. . . . . hey, what's that?"

"What? Behind the chair? I don't - - - Aaaaaah!!!"

"Oh no. . . . . . . ."

= = =Ooop-ut-ooh ooooooooooooooooooouugghhhhh!!!! = = =

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

**

* * *

* * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 10**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Oh dear, this is so upsetting. R2 is completely distraught."

= = = Totoooo-oooop-mwwwwaaappppzzztt = = =

"Yes, you are. You were turning around in circles just a minute ago."

= = = mmmzzzzttt-waaaaahtz = = =

"Well, I don't know why you want to deny it. You have quite good reason to be upset. I would certainly be if I'd found what you did. Horrible! Those younglings killed and lying there all that time since the Clone Wars. I don't know how they got missed. They searched the whole Temple for any remains, even the sub-levels."

= = = Eeet-eep-tttk-ooob-da-ffffttzzzz = = =

"Hidden? Behind the chairs? How terrible. Practically in plain sight under the windows."

= = = Oood-ah-ood-zaa-eet Ooooooooooooop-eeeeuuuuuuuuooooo = = =

"By lightsaber? That's terrible. Oh, Master Luke and Professor Bren must be so upset. They've gone to take care of the remains. I wish I could help. But I'm not very good at that sort of thing. I had some trouble with those holo-net droids during the funeral rites for the Jedi. They thought they could fly in anywhere. Quite intrusive."

= = = Wheeeep wheeeedp! = = =

"What? Oh! Oh dear . . . . . I'm sorry, but should you be out here? Uh, Master Luke said that you weren't well."

"Master?"

"Oh, not me! Master Luke."

". . . . . I don't know him."

"Really? But Master Luke and Professor Bren have been spending some time with you. I would think they would have introduced themselves. Um, Ayzur Ahmus, I believe?"

"M-me. No-no-no-nononononono. That's not me. N-not now."

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I don't really know what to call you then. Perhaps I should just call Master Luke - - - "

"NO! No, no, no-no-no-nonononono. No more Masters. They're all gone. In the dark. And the cold. But-but the dark's gone. Gone, gone, gone. It's really gone."

"Uh, Sir, If I might - - - "

"Me? Me? Not me. No, I hid. Hid in the dark. But now it's gone. It's gone. Aaaaaaaaaah, I can breathe."

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm quite happy for you. Now if I might - - - Oh, I don't think you should touch that - - -"

= = = mmzzzaaatt-fzzxxt-aaat!!! - - oooooaaaawwwwwwhhhh!! = = =

"Oh dear! R2!! Oh, oh no! It's quite alright if you stay, I just think that I should - - - oh! Oh!"

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 11**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Oh, dear. I've fallen terribly behind on this. But I don't see how anyone can blame me. We were attacked! R2 and myself. Horrible! We're on Coruscant. That kind of thing does not happen here. At least not in the Senate quarter. Not in the upper levels.

"We were attacked by Knight Ahmus. Really, he isn't very stable at all. I can't believe he is who they say he is. Jedi Knights were supposed to be so reliable.

"R2 tried to shock him, but he threw poor R2 across the room! I don't know how he did it. He doesn't look very strong. He got past all the guards and went straight to the Jedi Temple. Thank goodness Master Luke decided to let him stay there. I think it's really for the best. Though he has been busy setting up a living area for him. He's using R2 to help him.

"But at least he is out of here. Ugh!"

"I have a backlog of communications; I wish R2 wasn't so busy with Master Luke. 7X-T0 and 7X-T1 have barely been keeping up. Though I must admit, Professor Bren has been helpful. He is quite organized and I think that he is really beginning to work well with us. I suppose it was a good thing after all that he started working with Master Luke. He is currently setting up interviews with people. Candidates for the position of Jedi. Very interesting.

"Oh, but now Master Luke has been talking about moving this project to the Jedi Temple itself. I certainly hope not. We have such nice offices, with a lovely view over the Senate plaza. And the accommodations are really excellent. And I really do not want to be in the same place as that Knight Ahmus person. He's quite unstable.

"I shall try my best to talk him out of it."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Professor Methian Bren, Padawan to Master Luke Skywalker, ha! I still laugh when I say 'Padawan'. Heh.

"It's oh-one-oh dash oh-seven, post-Empire - - zyatz, I never get tired of saying that - oh-nine-oh-three in the morning, Coruscant. The Jedi Temple.

"And you are, Jedi Knight Ayzher Ahmus, of the Old Republic, at least that's what it says on the designation for this room. And your DNA check . . .

" . . . You know it doesn't look very good in the holo with you cowering in the corner like that. I'm not skimping on the scanners for this. I'm running a 3-D of the whole room, so you might as well make a good showing of it. The Senate knows about you and they're starting to ask ugly questions about why you're out of sight.

"Hmmph. Tough customer, I see. Maybe I should let you pee in those Senators' corners. Give them an ugly answer.

"All right. I'm going to start then.

"Before you threw Master Luke's droids around, you said the dark was gone. Along with all the Jedi Masters. So, I know you've got a pretty good grip on the Force. When you're sitting there in your corner we know you're feeling out the Force. Master Luke and I can tell, you know. Well, at least Master Luke can. And you couldn't be that crazy if you can do that. . . . . . . .

"So you're just going to leave me here talking to myself? Well, maybe I'll just help myself to this meal here, since you don't seem to be interested in it. Let's see if I can get that biscuit there, the Jedi way.

"Aaah. . . . . . . .aaaah. . . . . . .oh. Dropped it again. Well. Not too appetizing there on the floor. But there's still more biscuits. Let's try another one.

"Aaaah. . . . . aaaaaaaaaahhh. . . . . . . . Ha!! Couldn't bear to see me waste another one, eh? I thought you'd jump for that. Living on the streets you wouldn't be in a position to waste a meal too often. You might want to give me a few pointers on floating things like that. I always seem to end up dropping them. . . . .

"Well, are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there and chew?"

"Water."

"Eh?"

"Water. . . . .this biscuit is dry."

"Hmmmph! Well, seeing that you asked so _nicely_ I'll get you some. . . . . . . .Here."

"Thank-you."

"Hmmmmm, best manners you've shown so far, too. So. . . . . . . . what am I doing wrong?"

". . . . . . . .you think too much. The Force doesn't happen one thing after another. It's the Force."

"Right. Knew that had to be the problem. I keep dropping things 'cause I'm too smart. Master Luke only tells me that three times a day. I suppose that's why I failed the program. But I already knew that anyway.

"What I don't know is what you were doing all this time. You were living on the sub levels of Coruscant all this time. Well, I'm not sure what you were doing could be called living. But you were there. One last Jedi that the Imperials missed."

"I'm not a Jedi. Not now."

"There's an old Imperial wanted list that says you are."

"If I was still a Jedi I would have tried to defeat the Sith. I didn't."

"Is that why we haven't found any others? They either made a suicide run on Palpatine, or they dropped their allegiance?"

"Yes. Palpatine killed all the Jedi. And Master Yoda has warned any of the others left that the past is gone. Not that there are that many. But they walked away from the Jedi Order. You and your Master. You're the only Jedi now."

"Hunh? Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh, yeah. . . . . . .right."

"Huh, huh. Just ask your Master. He can hear Yoda. And Obi-Wan Kenobi. And his Master, too. And his father. . . ."

"Really? And why hasn't he said anything about it to me?"

"Perhaps you're not ready."

"But they're talking to you?"

"No. They've said nothing to me. Well, Master Yoda said that it was time for a New Jedi Order. Without the mistakes of the old."

"But you're still telling to me about it?"

"Well, I'm crazy. I don't care."

"Hunh. You're not that crazy. Not now at least.

"So, since you're finally in the mood to talk - - at least putting words together into sentences - - you might as well start at the beginning. What happened to you? When the Clones attacked the Temple? When the Sith took over."

". . . . . . . . . . . I wasn't in the Temple. Everybody knew there was a power struggle with Palpatine. That he had too much power. That the Jedi would side with the Senators who wanted to force him out of power as soon as the Clone Wars were over. And we were about to win. Dooku was dead. The Separatists were in retreat. It was just a matter of time.

"But something was going on. The Temple was suddenly on alert; locked down. We didn't know why, but you could feel it in the Force. Something. . . . .ominous. The dark side rising. But how could it be getting stronger if the war was ending? We'd been looking for a Sith Master for years. Some people thought that it might have been Dooku all along, but . . . . the feel of things didn't get better after he was killed. It got worse. You could feel there was an attack coming, but you couldn't see where. Everything was in shadow, as if the Force had left the Jedi."

"So, why weren't you in the Temple, if everyone was on such high alert?"

"I was one of the scouts. I wasn't any good in a fight, so I was outside."

"Why's that?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you any good in a fight?"

"I couldn't kill anyone. I stayed at the Temple during the Wars."

"Yeah, that would be a big disadvantage for a War. How'd you get to be a Jedi with that kind of handicap?"

"Being a Jedi isn't about killing. At least it was never supposed to be."

"Hmmph. You got a point there.

"Well, if you were a scout, why didn't you warn them? They got wiped out in the Temple."

"Warn them about the Clones? They were stationed in barracks with battle cruisers all around the Temple during the Wars. They were soldiers for the Republic. And they were led in by a Jedi. Anakin Skywalker. He'd just been put on the Council.

"By the time I realized what was happening. . . . . . Terisick and Julum'Ar tried to help and they just got cut down. But I . . . . . ."

"You lived."

"You call this living?"

"Mmmmmmmmm, I'll give that one to you. But you're still a Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi."

"That's a load of poodoo. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat it out on Tatooine for years, and he was still a Jedi."

"He was still fighting the Sith. It just took him awhile to. . . . . . but I. . . . . . I didn't . . . . ."

"Well _I didn't either_. But I'm still here. Doing something. Not hiding in a corner pissing on myself.

"All right. I guess you've said enough for now. I suppose Luke'll want to talk to you next. When he can get to it. We're starting to get more candidates for Jedi. We're kind of hoping to get some help with this. . . . . . If you're interested. . . . . .

"We're done."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 12**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

We have so much to do now. And now Professor Bren has organized some kind of interview process for Jedi candidates. I don't know why we need any more people here. This Temple is barely habitable now as it is. And really, I think that some of these candidates are a bit questionable.

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Uh, hello? My name is Lyas Uradana. I took this test. And it was free. And they said my midi-somethings were really high and that I should apply for this. It's something with the New Republic on Coruscant.

"I just got out of school and haven't found a job yet. I mean there's not out right. Everybody moving around and it's like you need to know a lot of people to get even and interview. Like that, ever since the Imperial governor got shot. I don't think anything's really going right, here. So, I'm really ready to relocate if that's what I need to do.

"I'm a really good people person. Um, I did a lot of that working through school. Its all in my resume. It's attached to this. Uh, lemme check the file.

"Yeah, its all there. So, ah, have a nice day.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Greetings. I am Ping Alduto.

"I was an initiate at the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars, but I was sent to the Agri-Corps. We managed to escape the purge and hide. And. . . . . . . if you'll have me, I would like to submit myself for training.

"There are others, from Agri-Corps, who escaped. But I'll only speak for myself. They do know about you. And I think that most of them will come forward, eventually.

"I. . . . .I met a Jedi on Tatooine once. It's a terrible planet and I though he was just passing through the spaceport like me. But I heard that you came from Tatooine, so I guess. . . . . . it must have been General Kenobi. He didn't show his face. Now I can see why. You were what he was waiting for. What a lot of us were waiting for. . . . . .

"May the Force be with you."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

[ author's note: The character, Ping Alduto, actually first appears my story 'An Old Hope' ]**

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"I'm Officer Corran Horn, Correllian Security.

"My wife put me up to this. I've been saying to her for years that my father was a Jedi who was on the wrong side of the sheets with my mother. That's why I'm good at my job. Well, that's what my mother told me before she died. Didn't tell me what she was doing sleeping with a Jedi, but that kind of parentage isn't what you want to advertise with the Empire

"Well, Mirrax said that I better put up or shut up and take that midichlorine test. I got a high score. So, I guess that means something after all. I was never sure if that Jedi stuff was really true or just a good story.

"Well, I'm a good cop. I can do this. How hard can it be?"

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Tibibidi-yibididia neeh-neeh-neeh-neeh, Mee-Meh Ibi.

"Nimimimimimimi-nah. Hef-hef-mef-mef-mef. Imimimimi-mimimimi-meh.

"Tibibibibibibibibi-meh eef-eef-eff-eff-eff-eef-meh. Fiminininini-heh. Mef. Mimimimimimimi-eeeef-effff-meh neeh-neeh-neeh-neeh, meeef-mee Imibibibi-tibi-iti-iti-iti neef-tibitibi. Mee-Meef. Tee-Meff. Tibi-Net. Eebini-ebini-meebinin eff.

"Eeeh, neeh teff-binininininini-eeeef.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"I'm Relenas Skywalker. My daughter, Florin, was given your test. She's three. And I was told that it was favorable, and that I should contact you.

"My friend told me that Jedi used to steal children and that I should hide, but I don't think that's true. Just more of the Empire's propaganda. You can't believe anything they said back then. It was all lies. They killed so many people, but it didn't make anything they did true.

I don't think anything in the New Republic can be worse than what's going on here. And I don't their laws would let anyone take my child from me. I won't let it happen.

"I don't think we're related at all. Skywalker is a very common name in the Palentas Sector here on Moodasa. We don't have any close family. At least none that we associate with. My daughter's father, Davet Miggie, died fighting for the Rebellion a few years ago. I don't think he knew anything at all about Jedi.

"I was told that I would be offered passage for the trip to Coruscant. I don't have any other way of getting there unless you do.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

Uh, Skywalker. This is Kyle Katarn. I was on that mission to Dathan's Station, before Endor. They put me here on Coruscant and I think we need to talk about some things.

Call me back.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"I am Natriasah, of the Fallanassi.

"We follow the White Current. As Jedi call the Force.

"We have remained hidden for a long time. But there are those of us who wish to change. Who feel the White Current takes us to new places.

"I do not wish to join the Jedi. We do not go to war. Our way is peace. Always. The Jedi became part of evil when they fought.

"But we are . . . . . mindful of the tragedy that the Jedi Order suffered. Even if they deserved their fate, it is terrible indeed.

"I will come. Alone."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

Hello. I'm Natra Gomflek. I heard about you on the holos and I took your test.

But that's not the first time I've ever had a midichlorine test. In the old Republic, I tested high enough to be taken into the Jedi Temple as an Initiate. But when I was eleven years old I KNEW I wasn't going to fight in any Clone Wars and I told them that they could just ship me off to the Argi-Corps right then 'cause there was no way they were going to make me fight.

So, I was there when the Republic turned on the Jedi and I got away with some others before the clones came after us.

And I STILL won't fight any wars, but other than that I guess I don't mind taking up with the Jedi again. That's all I have to say. Let me know if it's enought.

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz-eeeet-eeeet Huuuuuush-Huuuuh eeeeeeeerrrrtttt

"Nyuuuuuuurr heeeeef uuuuuf-uuuuut-uuuuuuuuuf-uuuu-eeeeeem

"Myuuf-myuuf-myuuf huuuuuuuuuuuuumf eeeeeeerrtttt-myuuuuum. Mywef-mywef. Huuuu-uuum uuuuuum-uuf-eeert-feeeeem nyuuuuuuummmmmm huuuuf-hym uuuum myuuf eeeeeeeeet-eet fyuuuuuf muuuuuurf uuuuf. wyuuuuf-wyuuf-myuummmmm. Wuuuuuuf-wuuf myeeeeeeeeeeeen-nuuuuuuf.

Nyeeem-uuurrrrrt Myaaaah nuuuuuuuuuuuuuffff. Myaaaaahfm-maaaaah nyuuuuum-yuuummmf thwaaaaaaaf eeef-eeeeem-eef-uuuuuufff.

Myeeeef-myeef-meef-myuuf uuf-eeert-feeeeem nyuuuuumm huuuuuuf-hym uuuum eeeeeeeeet-eet fyuuuuuf muuuuuurf uuuuf.

Heeef-eeef-myuuuuuum-eeeerffff Mef-meeef. Hyeeeeeem huuuuf.

Hymf-eeeeeeeny myeeeeeeef-uuum

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"I am Ferus Olin. I'm a refugee from Alderaan.

"I was off-world. . . . . when it happened. I always thought I would die there, but I suppose the Force had other plans for me.

"I. . . . . . . have a history with the Jedi. I took the midichlorine test. I'm attaching the result.

"Contact me. I'll be on Coruscant tomorrow."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-interview ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 13**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I seem to be fated for misery. Master Luke has really done it. He's moved everything to this dreadful Temple. Everything! Everything is in boxes and I can't find 7X-T0, though 7X-T1 insists that she's on a lower level. I'm really not sure TX-T1 knows where she is either. And the place is full of binary loaders and lifters. They need to be told every little thing. I just don't have time for them.

"We do at least have more help with the communications. So, we're not too far behind. But we have all these strange people about. Well, the scholars working with Professor Bren are only a little strange. Academic types can be like that.

"And now a friend of Professor Bren, Professor Timbo, is starting a new Jedi Archive. They've hardly cleaned out all the mess from the old one."

"3PO?"

"Oh, yes, Master Luke, can I help you?"

"Yeah, R2 needs help with those extra rooms."

= = = Zzzttttt-fzzaaat - - hi-bi-bi-hi-bi-bi-zzzzzzttttt!! = = =

"More? Oh dear."

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Well, really, since you ask, Master Luke, I don't think I'm suited to working in this Temple. The quarters are a bit cramped. And confusing. And a bit grim. Not nearly as nice as those Senate offices. I was thinking that if you still needed someone there - -"

"No, we got everything out of there. Someone else has already moved in."

"Oh, dear."

"So, how soon can you get the other rooms ready?"

"Well, Master Luke, there's hardly been any time to sort out the supplies that the Senate sent over and the technicians think it will be several days before they can replace the Temple's internal reactor - - it was really never meant for anything that large to be replaced - - so we're still using generators. I'm advised that it's not a good idea to add too many new resources - - "

"We're adding a new generator. So, you and R2 can have the rooms ready tomorrow?"

"Well, yes, if they're adding another generator - - "

"Great! I'll tell Ferus."

"Uh, Master Luke!

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering. . . . hasn't Professor Bren been taking care of the facilities?"

"He's helping Timbo with the Archive right now."

"Really? He seemed so disparaging of the working conditions. . . .

"Master Luke, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but it appeared to me that you and Professor Bren have had an argument. And that Professor Bren was upset about you not telling him something."

"Uhhh. . . . it's nothing. He'll get over it.

"Just have the rooms ready for tomorrow, OK?"

"Of course, Master Luke. . . . .

"Oh dear, oh dear. I don't know how we're going to get things ready by tomorrow."

= = = Bbbbzzzzzzzaa-zzzzaaaaattttttttt!!! = = =

"Oh, hush, R2."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**

* * *

- - - Part 14**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Things have simply gotten out of hand here. Where are all these people coming from? There are nearly two-hundred of them.

"And most of them are only somehow connected to the people Master Luke has invited to restore the Jedi Order. I really don't know all their relations. Most of them are helping out with the work around here, but others. . . . Well, I'm not sure what they do.

"I understand that Coruscant is rather expensive to stay in, but really I think the New Republic should find better accommodations for them. At least not here. Where they get in the way. Some of them only complain. I can't do anything about how small the rooms are. Saying that they've seen prison cells with better facilities. . . . .

"Oh. I wonder what they know to make that comparison with. . . .?

"Well, I can't do anything about the rooms. I wouldn't be in this Temple myself if Master Luke hadn't moved everything here. If I can manage, surely they can.

"And there have been several lightsaber accidents. Nothing serious so far, but Master Luke and the others have had to spend a lot of time securing them and a lot of other equipment. That Corran Horn and Mirax Terrik have been bossing everyone around about not getting into trouble. Admittedly, they has been effective at setting some order, but they are certainly quite abrasive. They have no sensibility about being diplomatic about things.

"All these people around here have been nothing but trouble."

"3PO?"

"Oh! Master Ferus. Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am narrating a record of Master Luke's project here of reviving the Jedi Order. For posterity, of course."

"A log? Shouldn't Luke be doing that?"

"Well, technically, yes. But Master Luke is . . . . much too busy to keep up with a log of our activities."

"He should be doing it. Or at least Bren. Especially since he's been working on the Archives."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that you're not happy with my service - - "

"No. It's not that. But there should be some first person accounts."

"Well, I thought I was a first person. But I have included quite a few recordings of significant events in this record to broaden the perspective. It's available for review by anyone here."

"Really? How many people have reviewed your logs?"

"Well. None, actually. But they are available at any time."

"I see. Well, at some point this will have to be put into the Archives. When they're ready."

"Of course. That was always my intention. How are the Archives coming along, if I might ask?"

"Slow. Leia and I are absolutely certain that Palpatine would never have destroyed all the information in the Archives without making a copy of it for himself. Knowledge was one of his powers."

"Really? He was supposed to be such a detestable man."

"He valued knowledge for its power, not the power of knowledge."

"Oh. I'm not very good at those distinctions."

"Anyway, even with the stuff that's been coming in from the coms, we don't have much of an Archive, at least not any of the deeper Jedi knowledge. Nothing even close to what it used to be."

"And why is that?"

"We haven't found any pieces or remains of any of the artifacts that should have been there. It looks like the vaults were stripped before they were burned."

"Oh. It would be fortunate if you were able to recover the Jedi Archives. Data loss is always such a tragedy."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I suppose it is. Carry on with what you're doing here."

"Of course, Sir."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**

* * *

- - - Part 15**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Master Ferus talked about assuming the responsibility of making a record of our activities, but he's been quite busy of late.

"So, I shall have to continue on.

"Really, everyone has been very busy. Looking for Emperor Palpatine's lost treasure. Well, his secret database at least. I doubt there is any real treasure involved though some have taken to calling it that. They've enlisted quite a few people. Master Luke and Master Ferus and Master Ping have been looking quite diligently in the Senate complex . . . . . though it does look an awful lot like standing and staring in one place. It has something to do with the Force, I'm told.

"I'm not very good with these Jedi things.

"Professors Bren and Kahchek and Youlish and Timbo have been searching through all sorts of Imperial records and say that they have discovered some valuable clues.

"Mistress Natra and that very strange Fallanassi woman have advised against looking for Sith records. I feel a bit queasy about that myself. Though I must admit that it is probably best to know where they are.

"Master Corran has arrested some people. I really don't know why. I didn't think he had that authority.

"The Reconciliation Tribunal has gotten involved. At least in the records search part of things. They're very interested in any Imperial records we retrieve.

"They are supposed to make a ruling about the losses to the Jedi Order, though it's really a very minor case for them considering all their other duties. Master Luke didn't want anything to do with it. He said Jedi aren't attached to the past and they don't require compensation. But Senator Organa and Captain Solo are adamant that we need a favorable ruling. There was apparently some shouting involved. Ambassador Calrissian is taking care of it. He's quite skillful at diplomacy. For a Human.

"Oh dear, and more people keep arriving. Several of them have younglings. We've had to request school droids and instructors from the Senate along with quite a lot of other things. And Mistress Natra has insisted on replanting the interior gardens in the Temple. It's such a mess; all those plants.

"And we have had some species conflicts. Nothing serious, but my diplomatic skills have been sorely used.

"Ayzhur Ahmus has been put in charge of identifying people eligible to be Jedi. He is apparently very good at it. And he's been far too productive, even without Nyuur Nyeem, Tamash Doe and Mek to help him. He brought a young Wookiee back on his last trip. And her mother. Provisions for them have been a bit difficult.

"But Master Ayzhur's assignment does keep him away from the Temple. When he's here, Master Corran only complains about how Master Ayzhur won't touch a lightsaber. I really don't think that's such a problem. I feel quite a bit safer that way. I'm really not sure he's quite stable.

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**

* * *

- - - Part 16**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Everyone is in a complete uproar. Apparently they have discovered Emperor Palpatine's secret Archives. It's quite a lot a data. 7X-T0 and 7X-T1 have been quite overwhelmed with it. We've added four 7X-A units just to properly map it out. Not to mention all the extra storage. And I'm having to deal with some very, very touchy and demanding protocol droids from the Senate and the Reconciliation Tribunal. They seem to think I can't handle things. Hmph.

"And there is still more data coming. Some very peculiar artifacts. I really don't like the looks of some of them.

"Professor Bren is in charge of it and he has been quite strict with reviewing and cataloging everything. And keeping things locked up, which I think is quite for the best.

= = = Eeeb-di-eeeb-i-di fffffffffffzzzzaaattttt!!! = = =

"Oh, yes. And Master Luke was injured while they were recovering the data. Apparently, the Emperor left some rather unpleasant surprises.

= = = Bhuuuuzzzz-tk-tk-fffwwwattt - fzat! = = =

"Of course I care, R2! But I don't think it's serious. Masters Kyle and Corran pulled him out very quickly. And the medical droid they installed is quite competently programmed. For that type of droid that is."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

"Recording."

"Luke Skywalker. Um. . . . oh-one-six dash oh-nine, post-Empire, Coruscant. The Jedi Temple.

"That should make Bren happy.

"3PO and R2 are busy with the 7X's and everyone else with all the data we got from the Emperor's secret vault.

"I'm stuck here. Guess I should have been looking for booby traps. I didn't sense anything until that wall fell in. Guess I should have expected that, since the Emperor set the trap.

"Bren and Ferus think we got everything. They said we needed to be careful with it. Some of it could be dangerous. Not just the Sith things, but the Jedi things, too. They're right. I could feel it, too.

"They're taking care of all of it. Guess I'll get a look later. . . . "

"Could have a look now."

"Bren?"

"At least the inventory. I've got a first cut of the list for you."

". . . . wow. Look at that. What is all this?"

"Mostly records. And twenty-five millennia of crap from the Jedi Order, though the older stuff is pretty patchy. Lot of holocrons. I tried a few simple looking ones, but they took one look at me and turned their noses up. Hunh. Guess an Initiate's education doesn't go far with them. Ferus had a little better luck. But I think you're going to have to try."

"I don't know if they'll talk to me."

"Well, if they're too snooty to talk to the last of the Jedi then I say we just chuck them into a deep hole for a few decades until they think we're ready for them."

"Hmm. What are these?"

"Artifacts. I don't know what. We haven't found any listings for them, but I suppose that will turn up."

"What are they?"

"Don't know. They'd be something significant to the Force. Jedi weren't sentimental. They didn't save mementos. Though sometimes the Jedi would be given things to keep as a neutral third party. Those could pile up after a few thousand years. Kahchek and Timi are scouring the data lists. They'll figure it out."

"OK. . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . So, how are your feeling?"

"OK."

"The leg?"

"I'll be able to walk on it tomorrow."

"That's good. . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . I'm glad you're talking to me again, Bren."

"Well, . . . . if you can call this talking. . . . . . . I can only keep a snit going for so long.

". . . . . And after getting snubbed by the those holocrons. . . . . . . well, I wouldn't have believed you even if you had told me about your Force ghosties."

"They're not ghosts."

"Really? They used to be alive and now they're not, but they're still hanging around."

"Well, what are they called in the Archives?"

"Nothing. Even if those holocrons wouldn't talk, I still could access all the other records, and that was the first thing I looked for. Outside of some legends from other Force users there aren't any confirmed records of Jedi coming back from the Force. This is new. And I'm wondering why."

"Why?"

"Jedi are supposed to accept death. They're supposed to have no attachments. They're supposed to be able let go. Even of life. Which is kind of an odd thing to teach younglings, now that I think about it. But they were consistent. Until now."

"I don't think I could have confronted the Emperor without them. I never would have gotten anywhere without Ben."

"Well, I'll admit that they might have needed to hang on to defeat the Sith. Especially with everything being so desperate. But I don't know why they'd still be around. Unless they think we're still desperate. And that might be true with this lot we're gathering."

"Hmm. . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . .What are you thinking about? . . . . . . . . are you talking to them? Now?"

"No. I can't talk to them in my head, not without. . . . . talking. I just. . . . . thought I felt something."

"Great. They're going to string us along the Jedi way."

"What's that?"

"You were with Master Yoda. You're supposed to learn by discovering things for yourself. Half the wisdom is in the journey. Coming out and saying what you're supposed to be doing is much too easy. And too hard for me."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure this is working out. I mean. I've been here longer than anyone else and I'm already bottom of the class."

"Come on, you're doing fine."

"Oh really? Just about anybody can disarm me and Kataarn will only spar with me out of pity."

"That's only lightsabers. Being a Jedi isn't just about fighting. And you're good at other things."

"Really? I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out what those are."

"You've been great with the new people coming in. You were here in the Temple before the Empire. You can tell them what it was like then. They want to know that. _I_ want to know that."

"It's not like that now. Not even close by a long way. You're training mostly adults. Nobody's going to send the Jedi babies to train again. Not after the purge. And that's the way it's going to be for a long time. Long after you've gone on to join the Force ghosties."

"You, too."

"Hah! I'll settle for getting a few of those holocrons to talk to me first."

"You'll get there."

"Yeah? Well, one of those holocrons that got uppity with me still talked to Jedi Cop Horne."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I think it cussed him out. Then it got all vison-y with him and I don't know what it was that came next but Horne looked a bit sick. We had to stop Mirrax from shooting the holocron."

"Is he OK?"

"The medical droid's looking at him, but I don't think there's anything worse wrong with him than a little shock to his ego. But he still had something in him to get that holocron to talk to him. I can't even get them to be rude to me."

"You have to believe in yourself, Bren."

"I've never been good at believing. I like thinking too much. That doesn't get you anywhere with the Force."

"You know that. I think you understand the Force better than a lot of people. You just need to figure out how much you know."

"Is that my next meditation assignment?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. Well, look over that list. Ferus marked a few things that he really wanted to talk to you about. He and Ping will stop by later. They want to talk to you about The Code."

"Oh. Great."

"Ha ha! Can't get away from those meetings."

"Well, you're not getting away from those meetings, either."

"But I'm buried up to my hips in the Archives. And now Palpatine's archives, too."

"Well, now you've got another assignment."

"Thanks. . . . . Master."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**

* * *

- - - Part 17**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

= = = Bbbideebidee-fffffzutt = = =

= = = Heee-behebehebe ooop-ooop dooop = = =

= = = Ti-daaah fwooop-ooop-oop ibidibidibidi mmmzzzzz-ffffzzzzttt aaazzztt fwaaaaap bleee-eeee-eeep Zuba-zooob-tck-tck-tck flck-flck pweeeeeeeeee Ubidooo-ubidoooom-mkk-tck-mweeeem mimimimi oooooop bleee-eee-blee-ee-ee uuummmm-oouuak = = =

= = = . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . oooop-a-oop . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . = = =

= = = Bloooop-ooom . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . = = =

* * *

"R2? R2-D2, what are you doing?"

= = = Beeemebemebe - fzzzttt - oooop - fmoom = = =

"What? Attack?! Who are you talking to?"

** 3PO! **

"Master Luke. Oh, it's you. I'm here. I was just going to start my recording - - - "

** Never mind that! R2 shut down all the generators on the Archive level! Shut down all the generators on the Archive level! **

"Oh! Oh! R2 shut them down! Shut them all down!"

= = = fdee-bee-fdibifdibi fzzzzzzzt! = = =

"Oh! Oh, what happened? I just here starting my recording and then all of this is happening! What could be going on?!"

** Aaaah!! Ha-ha ha-ha-ha! **

"Oh, Master Luke?! Are you alright? So many strange things have been happening here and - - -"

** Never mind that! Is Ayzhur there yet? **

"Oh, uh. . . Oh! Yes, he's just arrived."

"Luke?"

** R2 got everything shut down in time, and we've sealed the Archives. **

"All right. I've got the front. . . . . . . the landing platforms. . . . . . .the roof. . . . . . . . OK all the manuals are shut down. No exits. They won't get out. . . . . . . . . . . . ungh. This place can really be a death trap when it needs to be."

** What? **

"I said the Temple is sealed. Nobody's getting out. . . . . . . . nobody."

** That's great. We're moving in. **

"Fine. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Um. . . . Master Ayzher. I don't mean to intrude, but could you tell me what is going on. R2 has been ranting about us being attacked."

= = = Bbbzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaattttt = = =

"No. . . . not attacked. Not exactly. More like . . . . robbed. Should be Jedi Cop's moment. The Force brings the strangest events together."

"Robbed? But who would want to come in and rob the Jedi Temple. We don't really have anything of value."

"Not unless you're a Jedi. Or want to be. . . . . . . . Some of the newer recruits were a little impatient with how fast they were learning and tried to stage a little - - no, a big distraction. So they could try to get past the sealed data in the Archives while everyone was busy with the emergency."

"Oh, dear. I presume that was the attack R2 was so excited about?"

= = = Whoom-eet-eebeebeebee - mmmaazt = = =

"Attack? No. They just set fire to a storage unit. That was next to one of the generators. That was linked to all the other generators that we were running the Archives from. Which were running at full power because Timbo wanted to see if he could activate some of the old links to the rest of the Temple. Most of which gave us feedback and a power surge because most of those connections were fried when the Temple was purged. . . . .

"Horne and what he thinks of as his security team have them cornered and he demanded that we ensure that they not get out of the Temple. And he's enjoying this far too much."

"Oh, dear. I am certainly glad that we were able to avert the disaster. It's taken so much effort to retrieve that data. But . . . . I don't really understand what happened here. I was just beginning my recording and then suddenly R2 came in. Master Luke could have commed me. That would have been much faster than sending R2."

"That would have only worked if you had been active at the time. One of the would-be robbers came up here to tie up the coms and make sure we didn't put out the fire too soon."

"Really? I assure you that I would have seen anyone coming in here."

"A Jedi, even an Initiate, can shut off a droid as easily as opening a door."

"What? I certainly would ha - - - "

= = = Bleeeeeeeeeep - eeeee-ute - - - = = =

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aaaaaaaah. That's better. . . . . . . . .

"Master Luke told me that his father built this protocol droid from spare parts when he was a kid. I don't know where he found the personality programming. . . . .

". . . . . . . . . . . in fact Anakin Skywalker was supposed to have been younger than you are. When he started his training. . . . . .

". . . . . . . . . . . Aaaaaah, there you are. Your name is . . . . Flomasu, I think. You're one of the newer ones."

"How did you know I was here?"

"A Jedi is aware enough in the Force to know when someone is hiding in the room. And where. You hid when the astromech came in. . . . . . . ?"

". . . . . Am I in a lot of trouble?"

"Yes. I think you are. Though I think your friends, the ones who set the fire, will be feeling Horne's wrath sooner than you."

"We just wanted to look."

"And we are?"

"Um, Yumi and Clayun Bix, and P'furis and Vire. Vire's been helping in the Archive and he said there was a whole lot of really important stuff that was being kept from us."

"Aaaaaah, all newcomers. It is true that there is much for you to learn, young one. . . . . . . . . It's too soon to leave."

"Hey! Open the door!"

"If I did that, then I would be in trouble. Much better for it to be you than me. . . . ."

"Hey! That's mine!"

"A Jedi has no possessions. And we can't have you cutting through that door with a lightsaber. That's so crude."

"Why? You won't fight! Unnnnggghhh!"

"But the Force seems to be with me anyway. I think it's best that you stay on that side of the room. And the lightsaber stays over here. Until the others come."

"Aaaauuuggghh!!. . . . . . . . . .Unnnnghhhhh!!. . . . . . . Let me out. . . . . . you want to Let Me Out."

"Are you trying to influence my mind? I'd ask you who taught you, but it's obvious that you haven't been trained in it at all. It's really not something you can pick up without someone showing you. Have you been looking at those Old Republic holos?"

"Let Me Out!"

"No. And it is time for you sit down quietly and wait until the others are ready for you."

"I'll sit down now."

"Over there by the wall will be fine."

"Over here by the wall."

". . . . . . . . . . And you can't learn about influencing minds by receiving it either."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**

* * *

- - - Part 18**

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Every time I think this place is reaching some form of stability, everything falls apart. This whole business with the new arrivals has really put me out of sorts.

"There have been quite a few meetings about it, but I'm not sure if anything has been decided. The new arrivals responsible for all this mess have been allowed to stay, though their movements have been sensibly restricted. And they have been assigned to repairing the damage they caused.

"But beyond that, I'm not sure what can be done. We're really not set up for any judicial activities and apparently the Temple itself is in somewhat of a gray area for the New Republic. The Senate has been informed about he disruption, but from their reaction it seems that they're hoping that we'll take care of it.

"I suppose Master Luke will resolve it all, but there are so many things to do. They'll be replacing the generators with a permanent plasma reactor, apparently similar to what the Temple originally had. They're reorganizing all the rooms and Professor Bren is inventorying everything in the Archives. He's been taking quite a bit of my time with it.

"And Master Luke is supposed to appear before the Reconciliation Tribunal tomorrow. Everyone seems to think that will go well, but it does sound intimidating.

"Oh! And I really wish that Mistress Natra would not put these plants in here! I suppose that recreating the original gardens in the Temple is a worthy endeavor. It has been popular. But I really don't think we need any plants in any other places. Really, all these flowers are quite unnecessary."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

__ CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. __

SPEAKER: Attention All. To The Reconciliation Tribunal.

__ CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. __

TRIBUNAL CHAIR: We have assembled here to deliver our ruling on the recompense to be allotted to the Jedi Order, for grievous wrongs done to it by Emperor Palpatine. Also known to the Jedi Order as Darth Sidious.

Do the representatives of the Jedi and the Senate of the New Republic agree to accept the ruling of this impartial Tribunal with no appeal?

AMBASSADOR CALRISSIAN: We do, your Honor.

CHANCELLOR MOTHMA: We do, your Honor.

TRIBUNAL CHAIR: Then this is our ruling.

The Tribunal finds that the Jedi Council did attempt to depose the then Chancellor Palpatine and possibly take control of the Republic itself, though no evidence has been found of their intentions afterwards.

The Tribunal finds that though the Jedi Council's actions were illegal, they were taken in self defense after the discovery that Emperor Palpatine had orchestrated the Clone Wars specifically for his own political gain, as has been stated in previous rulings of this Tribunal.

The Tribunal finds that the Jedi Order suffered grievous losses from the actions of Chancellor Palpatine of the Old Republic, the Galactic Empire not yet having been formed at the time of the purge of the Jedi Temple when every Jedi within, every sentient, adult and youngling, was unjustly murdered on the order of the Chancellor, a response and retaliation against the Jedi Council far in excess of what was required for the suppression of an insurrection.

In keeping with the Jedi Order's tradition of selfless service, the Jedi have stated that no compensation is required, but this Tribunal finds this unacceptable, for it is we of the New Republic, and those of us who endured the years of the Empire, and even those who supported it, we who must make restitution for our own sake.

In respect to the Jedi lost in the purge and those persecuted unto death by the Empire: those deaths are ruled as wrongful and unjustified by any law or code of sentients. This Tribunal assigns a death compensation of ten-thousand New Republic dataries for each life lost, with that amount doubled for each under-age victim of the Empire, to be given over to the surviving member of the Jedi Order, recognized by this Tribunal, Luke Skywalker, to administer and dispose of as he sees fit.

In respect to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant: it is well documented that this structure and all its contents pre-dates the Old Republic and much of the City of Coruscant. Therefore, ownership and administration of the Jedi Temple reverts back to the surviving member of the Jedi Order, recognized by this Tribunal, Luke Skywalker, to administer and dispose of as he sees fit. All exemptions, allowances and variances assigned to the Jedi Temple in the time of the Old Republic are restored in full. All repairs to the Jedi Temple shall be paid for by the New Republic as part of compensation for the damages done by the Old Republic, just prior to the formation of the Empire.

However, any properties attached to it during the Clone Wars, including the Clone barracks, hangars and all support facilities, shall be confiscated by this Tribunal to be distributed to any surviving owners or their heirs, and if none can be located, then ownership will be given to the administration of the Senate of the New Republic.

In respect to any assets of the Jedi Order seized or destroyed by the Empire: the Secretary of Accounts has inventoried all accounts, monies and stipends, and completed a faithful estimation of property destroyed at the Jedi Temple and estimated the losses to be approximately two million New Republic dataries. Because of the severity of the losses to the Jedi, this Tribunal rules that these losses be restored in full from Empire accounts confiscated by the New Republic.

In respect to the obligation of the Jedi to the Old Republic as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy in return for material support of the Order and transference of that obligation to the New Republic: this Tribunal finds that the Old Republic, specifically Chancellor Palpatine, who was its lawfully elected leader, grievously and with great intention of harm, violated that contract and voids any claim that the New Republic may have on the services of the Jedi. It is further ruled that any support the New Republic has given to the re-constituted Jedi Order thus far is part of just compensation for the violation of that contract.

However, that support cannot persist in perpetuity. This Tribunal rules that the New Republic's obligation shall continue for the period of only one year from the time of when the Jedi Temple was opened for re-occupation. Any future support will be negotiated between the New Republic and the Jedi Order separate from this Tribunal's authority.

So says this Tribunal. Do all present agree?

AMBASSADOR CALRISSIAN: We do, your Honor. Most assuredly.

CHANCELLOR MOTHMA: We . . . . agree, your Honor.

TRIBUNAL CHAIR: Then this hearing is ended. The clerk of the Tribunal will confirm assessment of damages and approve all final exchanges between the parties.

__ CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. CLANG-CLANG. __

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 19**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Well, there is certainly a lot of celebrating going on. Apparently the Reconciliation Tribunal delivered a very favorable ruling for the Jedi and Master Luke. The Senate will continue to support us, at least for a time. And after that, I'm told that Master Luke is quite well situated to continue here.

"I do hope that is the case. With all the uproar that's happened around here recently I think that we could all do quite well with a bit of stability for a change. I might just be getting used to this place. The new plasma generators are online, so we're very well supplied with power. They've finally gotten rid of all the old damaged communications modes and put in some very nice computers and databanks, so things are running very smoothly now. Not that 7X-T0 and 7X-T1 were a problem at all, but they were often quite overwhelmed.

"Even the Archives are looking better. The new databanks are impressive; I quite approve. They still have quite a workload; Professor Bren wants to initiate some data retrieval missions. That sounds very interesting, but really they have such an enormous workload in the Archive, I wonder why they want to bring in more."

"3PO?"

"Oh! Master Luke. How may I help you?"

"Could you get the specs about these places for me?"

"Certainly, Master Luke. . . . . . . Turias Tem, Ossus, Dantooine, Migant, Yavin, Torimita. Um, these are whole planets and moons; there is a great deal of information about all of them. What do you need the information referenced to, so that I might narrow it down a bit?"

"Settlement. Can you have that for me by the end of the day? I'm going to another meeting right now."

"Uh, certainly, Master Luke."

"Thanks, 3PO"

". . . . . . Oh dear."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

BREN: "Professor Methian Albenes Bren; oh-one-eight dash six-four, post-Empire, Coruscant. The Jedi Temple . . . . . .

"Archives . . . . . .

"Also present are, Luke Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Ayzhur Ahmus, all acting members of the Jedi Council . . . . . .

"We're here to review the disposition of all the Jedi and Sith artifacts in the possession of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Specifically, to decide on which ones we're going to lock up and which we're get rid of. And I never, ever thought I'd be a willing part with any irreplaceable artifacts, but after that little stunt those Initiates pulled. . . . I guess this isn't such a bad idea . . . . . .

"Let's do the easy stuff first. . . . . we're got lists here of all the non-Jedi artifacts that Timbo and Kahchek have tracked the origins for. For most of them there aren't any original owners, but we've identified the most likely archives and museums that would take them. A lot of people certainly gave the Jedi a lot of stuff. Looks like it piled up. I might point out that your friend, Han Solo, mentioned that he knows a few people who could get pretty good prices for some of this stuff."

SKYWALKER: "We're not selling anything."

BREN: "I know. I just thought I'd mention that. Seeing how looks like Solo's going to be your brother-in-law. Heh-heh. Anyway, we may be doing fine now, but after the New Republic's support ends, we're going to seriously have to think about how we're going to provision ourselves. Speaking as someone who had to hide out from the Empire for more than a few years, it always pays to think ahead about where your next meal is coming from."

OLIN: "You're not the only one who had to hide out from the Empire."

AHMUS: "One can get along with quite a bit less than you think."

BREN: "Oh, if living in the lower levels eating garbage is part of our back-up plan, I need to leave this outfit right now."

SKYWALKER: "That's not what he meant. Bren."

BREN: "Right. Keep this thing moving. . . . . Timbo and Kahchek recommend that we return them or donate them to the institutions they've identified. They'll keep working on the stuff we haven't identified yet. And Lando Calrissian thinks that a good presentation for some of the more important things we're giving away will do a lot for our 'image' in the galaxy after 20-years of Palpatine's poison holos about Jedi."

SKYWALKER: "We're keeping as little as possible. None of that stuff matters."

BREN: "All right, that's one 'aye' vote. I think it's a good idea too. Ferus? Ayzhur?"

OLIN: "Aye."

AHMUS: "Aye. But isn't this a little meaningless? Luke's vote is the only one that really matters."

SKYWALKER: "I'm not doing this alone, Ayzhur."

AHMUS: "Oh. . . . . . . . . that's . . . very sensible. I had not considered that. I apologize."

BREN: "Well. . . . .That's a first. I'm glad we're recording this. Back to business. . . . .Lando thinks that we should have someone official to present some of the more high profile items. Any takers. . . .?"

AHMUS: "I'm available."

BREN / SKYWALKER / OLIN: "No!"

OLIN: "I'll do it."

BREN: "Sorry, Ayzhur, but you're not always holo-ready."

AHMUS: "I am at peace with that."

BREN: "Yeah, right. Next. . . . . the lightsabers. We've got enough lightsabers to provision this Order for a long, long time. Plus we've been able to salvage enough crystals and parts, even from what the clones destroyed, to make quite a few more. They're not any harder to secure than any other weapons, and we've got IDs for all of them. We've been using them for training; some people have picked out their favorites, but - - -"

OLIN: "Jedi make their own lightsabers."

BREN: "We haven't gotten to that lesson yet."

SKYWALKER: "It's about time we got to it. Gather all the salvage parts and crystals. And all the sabers we've been using for practice - take them apart and put them in salvage piles. We'll make new practice sabers for the Initiates. The Padawans will find new crystals and make their own."

AHMUS: "I could help with that."

BREN: "What? You won't even touch a lightsaber."

AHMUS: "I think I could manage it. To take them apart."

OLIN: "Moving past your aversion?"

AHMUS: "I suppose it's about time."

BREN: "Well, I want to be there when you take apart Horn's daddy's lightsaber, since he's so overload about how Luke's father wasn't the only Jedi spawning when he wasn't supposed to be. Ha!"

SKYWALKER: "Bren."

BREN: "All right. I'll put a damper on the gloating. But even you think it'll be good for him."

SKYWALKER: ". . . . .Yeah."

BREN: "Next. . . . . the artifacts. This is a list of all the things that are specifically important to Jedi or Sith history. There's nobody else who's got a better claim on these things than we do. There's nothing significant about them as far as the Force goes. I think they're only here because nobody got around to throwing them out. And Palpatine saved everything. Sith were pretty acquisitive."

SKYWALKER: "We don't need them."

BREN: "Weeeeeellll, there is one thing. Kahchek hates to just throw things out. He's a curator. He preserves things. That's what he does. And he's got this idea that he's run past Lando. And he likes it."

SKYWALKER: "What?"

BREN: "Kahchek is thinking that. . . . .it might be a good idea. . . . . to let the public. . . .tour the Temple. Like they do with the Senate Complex. And that there's more than enough of this stuff to make some pretty good exhibits. And open the Archive."

OLIN: ". . . . . Tours? Like the Senate? The Jedi Temple?"

BREN: "Well. Yes. There's plenty of room for it. It's not like we're taking up all the room in this place. Especially if we're thinking of moving our advanced training somewhere else. And it could make the Temple self-sustaining. We're already a historic landmark and a public service like that would get us government support. Separate from any Jedi guardianship agreements with the Republic. If we're going to do that. The Temple here would have to be incorporated only as an affiliated educational entity to the Order. They'd be completely separate."

OLIN: "You've done a lot of research on this."

BREN: "No! Kahchek sprang this on me yesterday. With Lando. And Natra is already planning public tours of the gardens."

SKYWALKER: "We'll talk about this at another meeting. With Kalchek. And Lando."

BREN: "Fine with me. I'll talk to them and get back with you about a time."

AHMUS: "I think it's a wonderful idea."

BREN: "Please don't tell me . . . . .never mind.

"Next. The last item. And the most important. . . . . The holocrons."

AHMUS: "Is that why we're meeting in a sealed vault in the Archive?"

BREN: "Yes, Ayzhur. You know perfectly well that's what we're really here for. These damn holocrons."

SKYWALKER: "Is that the first one?"

BREN: "Yep. First up. . . . . . This pointy little guy took one look at me, turned his back and disappeared. Ferus at least got a polite 'hello' before it shut down. Here it is. Give it a shot. Master."

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "Greetings, Master Skywalker. The Force is strong with you. I would ask what you seek, but . . . . that can wait for a more private audience."

BREN: "Snotty little twit."

SKYWALKER: "I'm only seeking one thing. And I think you can answer. Why should I not destroy you? Destroy your holocron?"

BREN: "What?"

OLIN: "Luke?"

SKYWALKER: "Why should I not destroy your holocron?"

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "Why should you?"

SKYWALKER: "The Jedi Order was almost destroyed by the Sith. There aren't enough of us to keep your knowledge safe. There may not be for a long time. And we've already had some Initiates try to steal it."

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "Then. . . . . I should be destroyed. If you have wisdom enough to ask, then you know all you need. I know of the Sith. The Sith tried to access me. And. . . . any holocron touched by the Sith can not be trusted."

BREN: "Palpatine could booby-trap holocrons?"

OLIN: "I didn't think that was possible."

AHMUS: "The Sith did a lot of things that the Jedi didn't think were possible."

SKYWALKER: "We don't want to destroy you. Unless it's necessary."

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "You asked. You will."

BREN: "We can still download the basic data in this thing. It's pretty minimal, just names and dates and facts, nothing really connected to the Force. But it's something. If this thing releases it, that is."

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "I will. If Master Skywalker requests it."

SKYWALKER: "We'll do that later. All the holocrons will be destroyed together. The Jedi and the Sith ones."

HOLOCRON-FWETMOR-SUM: "Then. . . . . we will all be the same. Farewell."

BREN: "Destroying the holocrons. . . . Luke that's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

OLIN: "Do we want to lose this knowledge? Permanently?"

SKYWALKER: "It won't be lost. We know everything we need to know. And there are . . . . others we can ask."

BREN: ". . . . . . . . . . . . WHAT!!!"

AHMUS: "Bren, really. Calm yourself. It's only Master Yoda."

BREN: ". . . . . . . . . . . . ONLY MASTER YODA??!! Well, I suppose that dead Jedi Masters talk to you all the time! You're CRAZY! But it's not something I'm used to!"

OLIN: "I guess the Force is stronger with you than you thought, Bren."

SKYWALKER: "Bren, sit down. Please."

BREN: "All right. . . . . . . this just takes some getting used to. . . . . . just - - AAAAHHH!! There's more of them!"

OLIN: "Bren. . . . ."

BREN: "Oh, you two think this is funny, eh? You talk with these guys all the time."

AHMUS: "They don't talk to me."

BREN: "Yeah, but you don't care."

AHMUS: "That is true."

SKYWALKER: "Bren. . . . .please."

BREN: "All right. All right. Breathe. Nice and slow. Jedi calm. And all that."

SKYWALKER: "Bren, I want you to set up the data download for the holocrons. We're going to ask each one why we shouldn't destroy them, and if they can't give us a good reason we're going to destroy them."

BREN: "And then we're going to rely on dead Jedi for our collective memory."

AHMUS: "It is a unique solution. No initiate or Sith will be able to touch this archive. And Master Yoda at least has accessed all of these holocrons. When he was alive. He was the only Jedi Master to ever do it. Very neat."

BREN: "Luke did anybody ever tell you that asking a Jedi Master, dead or alive, is about the worst way to get a straight answer to anything?"

AHMUS: "Oh, and the holocrons are so much better?"

BREN: "Yeah. . . . . . well, you've got a point there. But there's thousands of these things. I don't know how long this is going to take us."

SKYWALKER: "It will take as long as it has to. We've already prioritized the ones that might be dangerous. We'll do those first. We can do the others later. But we'll do them all. And we're going to ask the same question of Sith holocrons, too."

BREN / AHMUS: "What?"

OLIN: "Luke, it's not safe to touch a Sith holocron. They. . . . .have their own motives. They only exist to lure people to the dark side. And they won't give up their data, anyway."

SKYWALKER: "I think they will."

BREN: ". . . . . . . . . . . . . .AAAHHHH!!!! I didn't need to see him, too!"

AHMUS: "Darth Vader could do it."

SKYWALKER: "He's not Darth Vader, Ayzhur. He's Anakin Skywalker."

AHMUS: "He knows as much as the Emperor did about the Sith holocrons. He's not just Anakin Skywalker. How strange that our spirits of wisdom embody both the light and the dark side."

BREN: ". . . . .All right! We'll do the Sith ones, too. But you can do the downloads for those; I don't want to go anywhere near them."

AHMUS: "It would be better for you if you joined us. We must all face our darkness."

BREN: "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're too crazy for the dark side. Oooooooh, look at all those holocrons. I need a break. A little time. A little quiet Jedi meditation to myself. Just to get used to this New Order."

SKYWALKER: "Sure, we can recess for now."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 20**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"Master Luke has really done it this time. We're going! To Yavin!

"Well not immediately. It won't be until after the New Republic's one year of support ends for the Jedi Order. And after Master Luke and Mistress Leia negotiate a final agreement with the New Republic."

= = = Zzzeeett - ooop-oop-ooop - oodu-oodu-oodu - fzzzzaatttt. = = =

"What do you mean it won't be so bad? This is terrible! We've just gotten settled here and now we'll have to uproot it all and move it halfway across the galaxy to another planet. I don't know how we're going to manage."

= = = Mmmwwwwaaaapp - tikitkitikiti - nweeeeep. = = =

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to adjust. Master Luke has given me the option of staying here with Master Lando, who has been very appreciative of my services. That would be a much better position than going through all that moving and unpacking all over again. Coruscant is much more civilized. And Yavin isn't really near anything very interesting."

= = = Whooooooooommmmp? = = =

"Leave you? I suppose. . . . . . . . . . . I hadn't really thought about that. . . . . "

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

MON MOTHMA: "Thank-you, Luke, for meeting with me. And giving the New Republic your consideration."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "The decision about any agreement between the New Republic and the Jedi Order is not final, Chancellor. This is just until we train more people. I can't keep going out on missions for the Republic. It's better for the long run that I just focus on the Order."

MON MOTHMA: "I do understand your position, believe me. And I appreciate you meeting with me about discussing alternatives. Please, sit.

"I have been speaking with Senator Organa here, and Liaison Calrissian and they say that you may consider some temporary arrangements?"

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Yes, Chancellor. I don't want you to think that the Jedi are abandoning the New Republic."

MON MOTHMA: "And I assure you that the Republic understands your concerns. And we are prepared to offer the Jedi the same operating immunities that - -"

LUKE SKYWALKER: "But that's just what we don't want, Chancellor."

MON MOTHMA: "I don't understand."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "There are members of the Jedi Order who are ready and capable of helping the New Republic. But we want them to only operate under the rules applied to your judiciary or military. We don't want any special immunity to work under. And we want any Jedi who acts for the New Republic to be individually approved by the New Republic. Just as you would your usual officers."

MON MOTHMA: "Um, Master Skywalker, the Jedi of the Old Republic operated under agreements of immunity that were worked out over a thousand years. They were extraordinarily effective in keeping the peace and upholding justice. They saved many situations where all the usual channels would have been far too slow. I saw it myself."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "But from the Archive records we've recovered, you didn't always need Jedi for that. You could have issued that immunity to special envoys or ambassadors."

MON MOTHMA: "That would have given far too much power to any individual. The Jedi were extraordinarily trustworthy. In a thousand years, the Jedi were always faithful to the Old Republic."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Not any more. I have to honestly say that the Jedi Order, right now, is not any more stable than the New Republic. More power is the last thing we need."

MON MOTHMA: "That is quite disheartening to hear, Master Skywalker. Especially in light of how very helpful you have been for some special incidents lately."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "It's the truth. And I can still be available for special assignments, but only rarely. All I'm saying is that any special authority or immunity should not be automatic for all Jedi. That should be only given on an individual basis. And the individual need not always be a Jedi."

MON MOTHMA: "Do you have any suggested candidates?"

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Well, yes. . . . Leia, here. Admiral Ackbar. General Tu'thuma. Piko Bayee. Commander Muzz. You have dozens of candidates from the Alliance who are completely loyal to the New Republic and will only act for the common good."

MON MOTHMA: "Most of them already are. But even with added authority, they would not be nearly as effective without a Jedi's special abilities."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Those abilities cannot be available to the New Republic, Chancellor. Not on a regular basis."

MON MOTHMA: "Well, I appreciate your honesty, but I must be blunt as well. The New Republic has not been able to enlist any more than half the systems of the Old Republic. Whole regions of space are still held by former Imperial governors operating independently; some of them are negotiating alliances. We were hoping that with the Jedi again representing the New Republic, and especially Luke who was so responsible for bringing about the fall of Palpatine's Empire, that this would inspire some wavering factions to join us."

LEIA ORGANA: "We know. But the New Republic cannot hope to reclaim the original boundaries of the Old Republic. Even the Jedi could not bring that about."

MON MOTHMA: "So we should leave thousands of worlds in the grip of despots, the remnants of the Empire? Will the Jedi do that?"

LEIA ORGANA: "It isn't that simple Chancellor. More than one of those despots has popular support on their worlds. We can't liberate people who don't want to be."

MON MOTHMA: "Only because they've only known tyranny for a generation."

LEIA ORGANA: "You don't have the support in the Senate for any military action, Chancellor."

MON MOTHMA: "Not so far. But if their attacks on our boundaries continue - - "

LEIA ORGANA: "We don't know who is sponsoring those attacks."

MON MOTHMA: "We have a very good idea - - "

LEIA ORGANA: "That is not supported by the intelligence - - "

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Chancellor. Leia. . . . we don't know who is behind those attacks. But the Jedi would be willing to help find out."

MON MOTHMA: "Under the limited authority that you're proposing for the New Jedi Order."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Yes, Chancellor."

MON MOTHMA: ". . . . . . It has been discussed . . . . appointing special emissaries of the New Republic. And the names of the leaders of the Alliance have been mentioned for special missions. Would you consider accepting the authority of special emissary, yourself, Master Skywalker?"

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Me?"

MON MOTHMA: "As a leader of the Rebel Alliance, you are an obvious candidate, independent of your status with the Jedi."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "I can't always go on missions for the New Republic. We're setting up a new temple on Yavin and - - "

MON MOTHMA: "I realize that of course. But if the approval for emissary authority is no different for you, or any other member of the Jedi Order, from the approval of any non-Jedi emissary. . . .would you consider it?"

LUKE SKYWALKER: ". . . . .Yes, I think that will work."

MON MOTHMA: "And you?"

LEIA ORGANA: "Me?"

MON MOTHMA: "Oh, Leia, you certainly have more than enough credentials for a diplomatic appointment. And your position representing Persons Displaced by the Empire will be terminated eventually as the refugees are resettled. And with some training from the Jedi Order - - Master Luke assures me that you qualify - - your service would be invaluable."

LEIA ORGANA: "You've discussed my training?"

MON MOTHMA: "Master Luke did mention that you were reluctant. I personally don't know why, but it would make you a great asset to our efforts to stabilize our boundaries. Without any overt military mobilizations."

LEIA ORGANA: ". . . . . . . I'll be discussing my training with my brother. Later. Thank-you, Chancellor."

MON MOTHMA: "Then I think we may have an agreement, Master Jedi. Though the Senate Judiciary Committee will wish have its say on the specifics. You will have to make yourself available for testimony before them."

LUKE SKYWALKER: "Of course, Chancellor."

MON MOTHMA: "Then I believe we are finished."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 21**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"There has been quite a bit of uproar about what will be in the new Jedi Code. Some people just don't like it and are threatening to leave.

"I don't know why they have to complain to me about it. I will only be recording it. Master Luke has been quite busy talking to a lot of people about it. And Professor Bren. And Master Ferus and Master Nyeem and Master Ping and Ayzhur Ahmus. And even Mistress Natra. She has been quite vocal about it.

"As if we didn't have enough to deal with, Master Luke had to go on a short mission and returned with two more people who say they were Jedi Knights. Ayzhur Ahmus has confirmed their identities, but I always wonder about how reliable he is. But Master Luke is convinced that they are, so I suppose that it must be so. I'm just not sure that we need any more people. They've been so much trouble already.

"Oh, and I don't know why we let in that holo-writer! He's so intrusive. Its very rude. I don't know why anyone would want to speak with him."

= = = Oooopi-ooop bbzzzttt-didididididi-tooop. = = =

"Really? Why would he want to interview you? I'm the one who people come to when they need something done. I know much more about how this place works."

= = = Bleeeep-bl-bleeep upita-upita-oopi-ta fffzzeeeettt. = = =

"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't decided if I'm going to Yavin. And its been so much work to copy and prepare all this data for the relocation. Everything is moving so fast. I'm afraid I'd just be packed in a box and shipped off with all the binaries.

"And it's so far away. The more I hear about it, the less I'm inclined to go. It could be quite primitive for some time. I just don't know if my tired circuits can handle it."

= = = Neeeeeeb-it mwwwaaaaaff pook-oop-ooh. = = =

"Yes. I know you'll be there to help, R2. But. . . . I just don't know. . . . "

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

**

* * *

* * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * INSERT * * * * ***

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

SKYWALKER: "Okay, is everyone here?"

BREN: "Luke. Preface the recording."

SKYWALKER: "Oh, yeah. Luke Skywalker; oh-two-one dash two-two, post-Empire, Coruscant. The Jedi Temple. We're here to review the Jedi Code."

AHMUS: "What we're saying is the Jedi Code. Today."

SKYWALKER: "We're reviewing what we'll be using now. We know we're going to revise it as we move on, but that will be after we establish the advanced training on Yavin . . . . . Bren."

BREN: "Alright.

"Oh, and attending members are: Luke Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Methian Bren, Ping Alduto, Ayzhur Ahmus, Nyuur Nyeem and Natra Gomflek.

"You've all got copies. And you've all had time to read them and send comments. And Ping here is the only person writing theirs down. Everyone else just calls me whenever an idea pops into their head."

AHMUS: "I have no opinion."

BREN: "Well, you're the one here who's lived under the old Jedi Code longer than any of us. That still makes you our best expert. Even if you'll only sign up as an ally to the Order."

NYEEM: "Myuuf--feeeeem nyuuuummm huuuuf-wuuf myeeeeeen-nuuuf-nuf."

AHMUS: "The Jedi need allies more than they need Jedi right now."

BREN: "Hmph. All right. I'm just going to go down the list of sections and see if anyone has any more comments. If we all agree on this text, then this is the Jedi Code that we live by. Everyone got that?"

SKYWALKER / OLIN / ALDUTO: Yes.

NYEEM: "Nyuuh."

GOMFLEK: "Yeah. I guess it's time to get serious about this."

AHMUS: "I agree."

BREN: "All right. The basic principles are almost the same as for the old code. . . . . . . duty to the Force, extraordinary powers, duty to use them to serve others and the common good. . . . . . . any comments?

"No? Good.

"Next, conduct. . . . . . this is pretty different. All the old rules about no attachments, no possessions, obeying the Council - - which right now is still officially just Luke, but everyone else will be official when we settle on Yavin - - anyway, all the old rules still apply for anyone of the rank of Master, or aspiring to be. . . . . . . the rank of Jedi is to include Knight and Scholar - - -"

GOMFLEK: "I still think we should include Farmer in this draft."

AHMUS: "I agree."

NYEEM: "Nyuh-neee."

BREN: "Yes, I know. We talked about it. That would be under Scholar as a field of study."

ALDUTO: "Farmer?"

GOMFLEK: "You should be in favor of that! Especially after they packed you off to the Agri-Corps during the Clone Wars."

AHMUS: "I think they did Ping a favor with that."

OLIN: "Jedi Farmer?"

BREN: "Oh why don't we just add 'Jedi Pilot' and 'Jedi Cop' and 'Jedi Droid Technician' to the list, too?"

AHMUS: "We do have some of those already."

SKYWALKER: "Bren. Natra. We agreed to keep it simple to start with. Until we find our place."

GOMFLEK: "Yeah. . . . . . well alright. But I'm going to bring this up again."

BREN: "Fine. . . . . does anyone have anything else on Conduct? Anything constructive? No? Good.

Now, Service. . . . . that's pretty different. . . . . . well, Service to the Force, that's about the same. Service to the Order. . . . . . mostly the same for Masters . . . . . anyone joining the Order may retain family, property, previous professions, but only those of service to others. Professions or occupations motivated by the acquisition of wealth or power - - especially political power - - of any kind are forbidden. . . . . Underage Initiates may be accompanied by family members, the support of which may be negotiated with the Order, if necessary. . . . . . any person accepted as Padawan must be of minimum age to be declared an adult; 13 - Human, 14 - Twi'lek, 10 - Gran, . . . . . . . ugh. Do we need the list for every species here? And the mental physical development tests aren't 'til the end. I thought we were going to put this in an appendix?"

SKYWALKER: "I'll have 3PO fix it."

BREN: "Okay. Any comments? No? Good. Things are moving along. Everyone is just as tired of this meeting as I am.

"Training. . . . . . Initiates. . . . not much change there. . . . a lot of references to Code of Conduct. . . . . some guardianship issues. . . . . . Padawans and Masters. . . . . . not much change there. Except for the issues about some Padawans having families. . . . . or maybe some Padawans being four times older than their Masters. . . . .any comments?

"No? Good. That's the whole thing. Any last comments?"

GOMFLEK: "Yeah. Just one thing."

BREN: "I knew it . . . . . what?"

GOMFLEK: "It sucks."

AHMUS: "All of it? Or just the boring parts?"

GOMFLEK: "It's almost ALL boring parts. Look, I'm not saying that we shouldn't agree on this now. But some of it reads like it was written by some of Lando's lawyers."

OLIN: "Some of Lando's lawyers did write some of it."

NYEEM: "Muuf-eeert-Meeem nyuuum-hym uum myuf-eet-eet fyuuuf wuuf myeeeeen-uf."

GOMFLEK: "That's my point. This isn't about laws that are made up in committees - - "

AHMUS: "We are a committee."

GOMFLEK: "I mean, it should be more. . . . eternal. We're Jedi. The Force encompasses all life and we're defining ourselves with a legal document."

BREN: ". . . . . you have to bring this up now. . . .All right, the writing's bad. What are you suggesting?"

GOMFLEK: "For the NEXT time we meet to change this. . . . we should get a writer to update it. Make it flow."

AHMUS: "Flow? Jedi are in favor of that."

GOMFLEK: "We get a real writer to. . . . make it flow - - without changing the content! - - just make it sound less like something that was stitched up by a committee."

AHMUS: "We're still a committee."

BREN: "Oh, no. You want to use that holo-facs writer, the one who's been pestering everyone for interviews. Who let that guy in here anyway?"

GOMFLEK: "Well, why not? Finisel Utang is an excellent writer."

BREN: "He's a hack."

OLIN: "He's not that bad."

ALDUTO: "I viewed 'Knight Fall'. I was surprised; it was pretty good."

NYEEM: "Myuf-murf-eeef wyuf-myuum."

BREN: "It's all melodrama, spiced up for the masses who are more interested in entertainment than enlightenment."

GOMFLEK: "That doesn't mean it can't be good. And I don't see why dry academic, legalistic, lifeless text is so much better."

BREN: "These are codes of conduct for the Jedi Order, not a cheap holo-thriller!"

GOMFLEK: "Well, maybe people might mind them better if they didn't drop into a coma just from reading them!"

OLIN: "Natra. . . "

SKYWALKER: "Bren. . . . Natra, we'll talk to Utang about it."

BREN: "What? . . . . . . Oh, you've been looking at those holos, too. Master, I'm very disappointed in you. You're a very bad example."

SKYWALKER: "It can't hurt to ask about it. . . . . we can go with this for now, but since we expect to revise it we might as well look into making it a little more. . . . readable."

OLIN: "It is pretty dull right now. I know the old one by memory, and this one . . . . it's a lot harder to stay awake for."

NYEEM: "Nuf-eeert-feeem nyuuuuuuuuuuuf-huf-hym uum-eeeeeet-eet fyuuf wyuf-wyuf-myuum. Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf myeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-nuf."

BREN: "Nyeef! Fine! Are we all agreed then? We'll use this for the Jedi Order. Until the Council revises it?"

OLIN: "Aye."

ALDUTO: "Aye."

GOMFLEK: "Aye."

AHMUS: "Aye. And I'll look forward to the sequel."

SKYWALKER: "Aye."

NYEEM: "Nyuh-neee."

BREN: ". . . . Aye.

"All right. We're done."

**( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( end holo-record ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )**

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

*** * * * * END INSERT * * * * ***

**

* * *

- - - End Part 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**THIS OLD TEMPLE: NEW JEDI ORDER RESET**

by ardavenport

**- - - Part 22**

**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * recording * * * * ***

"Recording. Recording.

"C-3PO speaking.

"This is my last entry. Here. Master Ferus says he's going to continue some type of records. At least he will be sending them to Yavin. But I really don't think it will be the same.

"I hope I'm not going to regret this. I have so much to do now. I'm really not meant for 'roughing it', but I suppose I must. I really had to accompany Master Luke to Yavin. He needs my help so much. Though I won't be keeping any records like this on Yavin. I just won't have time; as difficult as it was to put this Temple into order, Yavin is expected to be much, much worse. Coruscant is at least civilized and we had the direct support of the New Republic.

Master Ferus has asked Master Kyle to send status reports back to Coruscant. I shall certainly make myself available to help if called upon. I'm not really sure he's up to the task.

= = = Mmeezzzee-eeeett - tooop - tutututututututu - tu-tu-boop - fzzzzzzaat. = = =

"And you certainly need me to keep you out of trouble."

= = = ! = = =

"You watch your language."

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * end recording * * * * ***

_**

* * *

*** ROLL OF THE JEDI ORDER *** YAVIN TEMPLE (EXPECTED)**_

Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master - Jedi Council

Mee-Meh Ibi - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Kyle Katarn - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Kam - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Rabish Broo - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Nyuur Nyeem: Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker (spouse in residence on Coruscant, Nyemeer)

Tionne Solusar - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Kirana Ti - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Ferra Dathomiri - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker (siblings in residence, Bero Dathomiri, Isro Dathomiri)

Streen - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Cheem Nureler - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Gantoris - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

Bzrem Oaoatar - Jedi Padawan to Luke Skywalker

_**

* * *

*** ALLIES OF THE JEDI ORDER *** YAVIN TEMPLE (EXPECTED)**_

Mirabel Podaruneswenari (Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, Former)

K'Kruk (Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, Former) - Jedi Council

Lando Calrissian (Senate Liaison, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Leia Organa (Affiliate/Initiate-candidate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Han Solo (Affiliate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Chewbacca (Affiliate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

_**

* * *

*** ROLL OF THE JEDI ORDER *** CORUSCANT TEMPLE**_

Ferus Olin: Jedi Master - Jedi Council

Methian Albenes Bren: Jedi Knight-Archivist

Ping Alduto: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Corran Horn: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin (spouse in residence, Mirax Terrik)

Natra Gomflek: Jedi Padawan to Luke Ferus Olin

Cilghal: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Derenat Oko: Jedi Padawan to Methian Albenes (spouse in residence, Bassanus Woo)

Lyas Uradana: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Madurrin - Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Tamash Doe: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Mek: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Mara Jade: Jedi Padawan to Methian Albenes

Kyp Durron: Jedi Padawan to Ferus Olin

Florin Skywalker: Jedi Initiate (parent in residence, Relenas Skywalker)

Kemskess Ssmek: Jedi Initiate (parents in residence, Kesskire Ssmek, Eskem Kemsso)

Gemmi Domido (sibling in residence, Grebble Domido)

Flomasu: Jedi Initiate

Gortor Dran: Jedi Initiate (parents in residence, Swem Dran, Distmi Dran, siblings in residence Bek Dran, Turi Dran)

Tess: Jedi Initiate

N'ttk'tk: Jedi Initiate (sibling in residence, Tk'nkk'tk)

Yumi: Jedi Initiate (cousins in residence, Gremdu and Maku)

Clayun Bix: Jedi Initiate (parents in residence, Miro Bix, Nini Bix, Lotti Bix)

P'furis: Jedi Initiate (siblings in residence, P'tur and P'Lomis)

Vire: Jedi Initiate

Makka: Jedi Initiate (parent in residence, Jeffur)

_**

* * *

*** ALLIES OF THE JEDI ORDER *** CORUSCANT TEMPLE**_

Ayzhur Ahmus (Jedi Knight of the Old Republic, Former)

Lando Calrissian (Senate Liaison, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Leia Organa (Affiliate/Initiate-candidate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Professor Bingbus Timbo (Archive) (students in residence: Archive, Bliini, Morasto Mum, Eastrem Twam)

Professor Kahchek (Archive) (students in residence: Archive, Zabtru, Noquim Ludas)

Professor Youlish Gormtak (Archive) (spouse in residence Kramak Gormtak)

Kramak Gormtak (Archive, Initiate schooling) (spouse in residence, Youlish Gormtak)

Jeffur (Initiate schooling/care)

Tk'nkk'tk (Initiate schooling/care)

Nyemeer (Initiate schooling/care, Temple maintenance)

Han Solo (Affiliate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Chewbacca (Affiliate, Coruscant and Yavin Temples)

Finisel Utang (Recorder/holonet liaison)

_**

* * *

*** EMISSARIES TO THE JEDI ORDER *** CORUSCANT TEMPLE**_

Natriasah, of the Fallanassi

Was'Shumr of the Jensaarai

Marg Orj of the Matukai

**

* * *

##** **## - - - END - - - ## ##**

* * *

This story is modified from a year-long diary challenge on tf.n: 2008

**Disclaimer: **All characters and situations belong to George and Lucasfilm; I'm just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
